


Coffee is the Best Medicine

by DarylsBabyGirl



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Baker Paul, Blow Jobs, Bottom Daryl, Daryl's hidden past, Doctor Daryl, First Date, First Meeting, M/M, Misunderstandings, More tags to be added, No Zombie Apocalypse, Past Prostitution, Paul's poor self worth, Rimming, Shower Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Top Paul, Violence, animal cruelty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsBabyGirl/pseuds/DarylsBabyGirl
Summary: Smack dab in the middle of the city of Alexandria is the medical district with two large hospitals that hold up to five hundred patients each, a pavilion, a nursing home, a counseling center and a park with a beautiful lake. It was the only park in the city with a crystal clear lake and enough picnic areas with fancy grills for families to celebrate in. It was two miles long, so joggers were often seen on nice days, sometimes even on not so nice days. Yes, Alexandria Medical Park was a popular place.





	1. Ch. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to this while reading: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vzerbXFwGCE&list=FLhFa8I-Tu9JyzaXbKkE-Ilg&index=1 
> 
> It fits so well with the story in my opinion!

Smack dab in the middle of the city of Alexandria is the medical district with two large hospitals that hold up to five hundred patients each, a pavilion, a nursing home, a counseling center and a park with a beautiful lake. It was the only park in the city with a crystal clear lake and enough picnic areas with fancy grills for families to celebrate in. It was two miles long, so joggers were often seen on nice days, sometimes even on not so nice days. Yes, Alexandria Medical Park was a popular place.

So, it wasn't that unusual for one Dr. Daryl Dixon, OB, to see the beautiful man jogging with the white and gray Siberian Husky every evening. They always seemed to be there around the same time, passing each other on the side walk, locking eyes occasionally and smiling in greeting. He wondered what the man's name was, how long he'd been jogging and what he did to give him such an incredible looking body. His own dog, a golden retriever named Hunter, seemed enamored with the man as well, often whining and wagging his tail every time they encountered him. 

Daryl had been jogging in this park for five years now. He'd seen all kinds of dogs, joggers, kids walking with their phones out and fishermen come around. He'd even fished a bit himself, though he preferred to hunt. However, he'd never seen a man like this beautiful jogger until a few months ago. He longed to see the man with his hair down and wearing causal clothes, preferably skinny jeans and maybe a white dress shirt... so he can rip it open and hear the buttons hitting the floor. 

The doctor tore himself out of his musings when his phone began ringing. He stopped and panted a bit to catch his breath. Hunter panted, too, and laid down while Daryl dug his phone out of the back pocket of his jogging shorts. He groaned, seeing the hospital's number. He answered it. “Dr. Dixon speaking.” 

He glanced up, hearing running footsteps approaching. Hunter's head lifted off his paws, ears forward and tail beginning to wag. The beautiful jogger was approaching. He smiled at Daryl, cheeks flushed from exertion and the cold. “Hey.” He panted out as he passed with his own dog. 

Daryl stared, head turning as his eyes followed the jogger, heart thumping harder. He now had a voice to go with those beautiful blue-green eyes. Shit! He hadn't said anything back! God dammit!

“Dr. Dixon?”

He turned his attention back to the phone. “What? Sorry! What is it?”

The nurse on the phone listed off the patient's name (he groaned in aggravation), her gestation, her symptoms and the urine analysis results. Hunter started tugging on the leash, forcing Daryl to turn his to the dog. He whistled lowly at Hunter and the retriever briefly stopped tugging. 

“This girl... I swear.” He gave a huff of annoyance. 

Jessica Finch was 8 months pregnant and went to the hospital at least twice a month with the same symptoms, all to get his attention. There was never anything wrong with her. She was a healthy 39 year old single woman who got pregnant during a one night stand. Her baby was just as healthy. There had been one scare in her third month from a tear in her uterine wall, but it was repaired right away. After that, her pregnancy has been beautiful. She asked him out and flirted every time she saw him, and refused to take no for an answer.

“Get some blood and do a CBC and CMP. If they come back normal, send her home.”

Hunter began whining and tugging on the leash again. 

“Hunter, quit!” Daryl hissed.

“Alright, a CBC and a CMP. Anything else, Dr. Dixon?” The nurse asked just as Hunter's leash broke and the dog took off full speed. 

“SHIT!” Daryl chased after him immediately. “I gotta go, Carol!” He hung up the phone, shoving it in his pocket. “HUNTER, GET BACK HERE!”

The people milling about the park all turn their heads to watch him as he passed, chasing the run away dog. Up ahead, the beautiful jogger had stopped to drink from a bottle while the Husky was doing his, or her, business. He swallowed the mouthful and turned, eyes widening when he was pounced by the 68 pound dog. He let out a yelp as he lost his balance and fell to the ground. The Husky stood off to the side, head tilting as its master was licked and humped. 

“HUNTER! STOP!” Daryl finally reached them and grabbed Hunter's collar and yanked him off the poor jogger. He pulled him a few paces back. “Stay!” Hunter tilted his head and stared up at Daryl. 

“Ugh!” The jogger sat up, wiping the slobber off his face and groaning in slight disgust. 

“Holy shit, I am so sorry!” Daryl reached down, intending to help the man up off the grass. Hunter barked suddenly and jumped up, front legs kicking into Daryl's back and knocking him over. They both yelped as his larger form sprawled over the smaller man. Daryl groaned, pushing himself up on his hands. He looked down at the man under him, being met with a shy smile and flushed cheeks. “.... Hi.”

“Hi.” 

They stared at each other, unaware of the onlookers and their dogs watching. 

“A-As much as I enjoy... finally meeting you... there's a rock digging into my back.”

Daryl's eyes widen. “Shit! Sorry!” He quickly got off the man and helped him to his feet. 

The man reached up, wiping a bit more slobber off his cheeks and neck. “You have a very friendly dog.”

Daryl winced a bit. “I'm sorry. I don't know what got into him suddenly.”

The man smirked. “He was just excited. Apparently he finds me very attractive. It makes me wonder what that says about his master.” Daryl flushed deeply and glared down at the dog sitting by his feet. The man laughed and suddenly held his hand out. “Paul Rovia, but my friends call me Jesus.”

The doctor looked at him, then smiled and shook his hand. “Daryl Dixon.”

“Nice to meet you, Daryl. And what is my little admirer's name?” He knelt down to Hunter and chuckled as the dog's tail wagged and his face got slobbered again. 

“Uh, Hunter... I got him when he was a puppy.”

Paul stood up. “He's adorable... and muscular.”

“He's my hunting dog, so... we do a lot of hiking and jogging.”

“I see.” Paul smiled. “What do you hunt?”

Daryl shrugged. “A little bit of everything... turkey, pheasant, deer, rabbit.”

The man raised an eyebrow. “Wow... what does rabbit taste like?”

The doctor chuckled. “Like a mix of chicken and pheasant.”

Paul smiled. His own dog nudged his hand with its nose and he looked down. “Oh, this is Max. He showed up on my door step one day wounded.”

Daryl knelt to the dog, noting the scars and how he favored his back right leg. He smiled and rubbed the fur on the Husky's neck. “A dog after my own heart.” He murmured.

Paul smiled. “So... you come here often?”

The doctor stood up with a laugh. “Every morning.”

Paul chuckled, blushing and looking down. “D-Do you live near here?”

Daryl nodded. “Yeah, got a house a few blocks away.” Their dogs sniffed at each other, tails wagging and whining softly in greeting. “I come here every morning before work.”

“Where do you work?”

“I'm an Obstetrician.”

Paul's eyes widened. “Whoa. You're a doctor?”

Daryl laughed. “It's not that amazing. I get little sleep and rarely see my family.”

“Yeah, but you get to see all the cute babies first!” Paul smiled brightly. “You bring miracles into the world! That's something to be proud of!”

The doctor blushed and chuckled. “I guess that's true. What do you do?”

“I just opened a cafe and bakery near here a few months ago. It's gotten quite popular so I recently hired some part time help.”

“Coffee and dessert, can't go wrong with that!”

Paul chuckled. “I would love it if you came by sometime.”

“I'd love to. We could... go right-” His phone started ringing again and he cursed, fishing it out of his pocket. It was the hospital again, so he answered it. “Dr. Dixon.”

Paul waited while Daryl spoke on the phone, admiring the man's bright blue eyes and long, dark hair. The man's thick biceps and shoulders made his mouth water. He licked his lips, the doctors deep voice sending shivers down his back. Daryl was just his type. Tall, dark and handsome. The blue eyes and beard were just an added bonus. The doctor hung the phone up, looking aggravated and disappointed. 

“Is something wrong?”

“Yeah... one of my patient's is at the hospital and refuses to leave until I come see her.” He sighed. “I'm sorry, Paul. I really want to stay and talk, but-”

“No, it's fine.” Paul smiled, though he was disappointed as well. “You go take care of your patient.”

Daryl nodded and turned to leave, but paused. “Will you go out with me tomorrow night?”

The baker blushed. “Like a drink or..?”

“No. On a date. Dinner and a walk, maybe?” He was taking a big risk. He didn't even know if the other man was gay.

Paul's cheeks turned pink and he smiled brightly. “I'd love to!”

They exchanged phone numbers and agreed to talk later that night to decide where to go for dinner. Hunter was reluctant to leave, but after an affectionate kiss to the top of his head from Paul, the dog was practically skipping with excitement toward the hospital. Paul watched them go. He returned to his jog and was on cloud nine for the rest of the day.

 

Carol, charge RN on the day shift of the maternity ward at Alexandria hospital, fought back a smile as her favorite doctor walked up with a furious look on his face. Oh, little miss prissy was going to get it now. Jessica Finch had been a thorn in nearly every nurse's side for the last three months, coming up here or showing up at Dr. Dixon's office unannounced, with nothing seriously wrong with her. They were all getting quite tired of her. Now, she'd gone too far. 

“Where is she?” Daryl growled. 

“Room 387.” Carol smiled sweetly. 

Daryl marched into the room closest to the nurse's station. He hadn't bothered changing out of his jogging clothes. He was going to tell this girl off and then go home to start planning a date. The door remained open ajar and the nurses at the desk could just barely overhear snippets of what he was telling her. 

“... wasting my time and the nurses time... perfectly healthy baby... only to show up at scheduled appointments or true emergencies... restraining order after delivery...”

Carol smirked and giggled a bit. A lot of single pregnant mother-to-be women choose Dr. Dixon because of how handsome he is. A lot of them failed to notice, however, that Dr. Dixon was gay. He didn't look it, didn't flaunt it and only told those he considered family, but he was gayer than they come. He had a specific type, too. Carol knew all about the jogger with the long hair and Husky Daryl had a crush on.

The doctor left the room, looking a bit more relaxed. Soft sobbing could be heard from the other side of the door. He sighed heavily, feeling just a tiny bit bad for going off on her so hard. It had to be done, though. Carol pushed a styro foam cup of coffee to him and he took a grateful sip from it. The other nurses went about their business, typing away at computers or writing in patient charts. 

“Think she'll leave you alone now?” Carol asked. 

“She'd better. I'm serious about getting a restraining order after the baby's born, though. Girl won't take 'no, I'm gay' for an answer. It's like she thinks me having sex with her will turn me straight.” 

The charge nurse shook her head. “She's so narcissistic, I feel sorry for the child she's going to mother.”

Daryl shrugged. “No shit.” He leaned on the desk, thoughts once again going to the beautiful jogger he now knew as Paul and their date tonight. “... Any idea where a baker might like to go for dinner?”

Carol raised an eyebrow. “That's oddly specific.” She smirked. “Did something good happen on your morning jog?”

The doctor blushed. “His name is Paul, he owns a cafe/bakery, his dog's name is Max and we're going out to dinner tomorrow.”

The nurse giggled and reached to pat his shoulder. “Good for you. I was beginning to think I'd have to go jogging myself and get his number for you.” Daryl scowled at her. “There's a really nice restaurant on 45th and Bell called Aaron's Bar and Grill. They do amazing burgers and steaks. I believe they've even got a gluten free and vegan menu.”

Daryl nodded. He wondered if Paul would like it. “I'll bring it up with him tonight.”

“Are you going to wear that night black suit you have?” Carol smiled. “I bet he wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off you... or his hands.”

The doctor blushed and ran his free hand through his hair. “You don't think that'd be too formal for a first date.” 

The nurse shrugged. “I haven't been on a date since my bastard ex-husband died. So, I wouldn't know.”

The doctor huffed. “Guess I'll ask him about that, too.” He finished the coffee and tossed it in the trash. “I gotta go home, shower and head to the office.” He kissed Carol on the cheek and walked back down the hallway. 

Carol watched him go with a giggle. “Our little boy's all grown up, girls.” The other nurses giggled and exclaimed with excitement over the doctor's date.


	2. Ch. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll... I listened to A Thousand Years: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eRTox0KtAv4&index=17&list=FLhFa8I-Tu9JyzaXbKkE-Ilg on repeat to write this chapter, so it has a very romantic atmosphere. I'm very happy with it!

Paul's day started out amazing. He finally got to meet the handsome jogger with the amazing biceps he often saw at the park. Well, he didn't just get to meet him, he got to feel the man on top of him, and very briefly got to feel their hips pressed together, and the man's cock. It was amazing and Paul's mouth drooled just at the memory. He now had a voice to add to his late night fantasizes when he couldn't sleep.

He went home for a quick shower, then to his shop to open up. His two employees were waiting outside and he greeted them with bright smiles. They were both still half asleep, so they just glared at him. He chuckled and unlocked the door. He left them to clock in while he went to the back office to take off his jacket and beanie. One employee started taking chairs down from tables while the other counted out the register. 

“It's a beautiful day, guys!” Paul shouted as he walked to the back to start getting everything baking and to start on an order for a birthday.

The day went by. People came and left the shop for coffee and cakes. The lady who ordered the birthday cake was extremely happy with it and gave Paul a generous tip. He thanked her profusely and she kissed his cheek before leaving with the cake. He chuckled and went back to the kitchen to finish making dough for the next day. 

The shop closed up just after six and his employees cleaned up the tables and counter. He put the dough for the next day away and cleaned up his counter tops. He was just about to mixing some fondant for the next day's order when his phone rang. He took his baking gloves off and reached into his back pocket for him, nearly squealing when he saw it was Daryl calling. He answered quickly. 

“Daryl! Hi!”

Shit. Did that make him sound too excited and desperate? He almost went to sound calmer when he heard Daryl chuckling. 

“People normally aren't that excited to hear from me or see me unless I'm delivering a baby.”

Paul blushed and leaned against the stainless steel counter. “I'm sorry.”

“No, don't be. I'm... I'm glad you're happy to hear from me.”

The baker smiled, finger drawing circles. “So... everything alright at the hospital?”

“Yeah... it's fine. Just need to find a good lawyer after the baby's delivered. Got this one patient that won't take no for an answer and she's causing a lot of problems for my nurses.”

Paul's brow furrowed. “You can't just drop her as a patient?”

“No, she's already getting into her third trimester and doctors normally won't take patients after the third trimester. I'll be fine.” Daryl leaned back in his recliner. “Let's talk about our date.”

Paul smiled and bit his bottom lip. “Alright.”

“Where do you want to go?”

“I'm fine with anything really. I'm not too picky.”

“One of the nurses told me about this place downtown... says they have the best steak and even got a vegan menu or something like that.”

Paul chuckled. “Are you vegan, Daryl?”

“Hell no. I love meat. I have to stay in shape cause I eat so much meat, I'd be fat if I didn't work out.”

The baker laughed, leaning his elbows on the table and smiling so sweetly. “I'm with you there. Though, I don't eat quite that much meat. I'm more of a... I eat a lot of sweets. Cake, donuts, muffins... and coffee... I drink a lot of coffee.”

“I imagine so... you do own a bakery coffee shop.” Daryl laughed, and Paul thought it was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. 

Paul smiled. He reached up and took his hair out of the bun and let it flow over his shoulders. “I'm fine with the bar and grill.”

“Great... we doin formal or casual?”

The baker bit back a groan, imagining Daryl in tight slacks and a black dress shirt. “W-Whatever you want to wear is fine with me.”

Daryl was silent on the other side. “I... I'd like us to do formal.” He wasn't going to tell Paul he bought a new suit today just for their first date. He really wanted to impress the baker. 

“That's fine.” Paul smiled, planning to go to the mall after this. “What time?”

“You free after 6?”

“Yeah.”

“I'll pick you up at 6, then. Text me your address.” Daryl smiled, staring at his suit on the back of his bedroom door. 

“Will do. I'll see you tomorrow night, Daryl.”

“Have a good night, Paul.”

Paul bit his bottom lip. Oh... he was going to have a very great night tonight. “You too, Daryl.” He hung up the phone and held back a squeal of excitement. “Shit! I have to go to the mall!” He rushed to finish the fondant and close the shop.

 

Paul was running around his apartment, trying to get ready for his date. Daryl would be at his door any minute now and Paul couldn't find his damn lucky key chain. It was a stupid thing to be upset over, but he'd had that key chain since his first year at the orphanage after his parents gave him up. It was just a metal feather, but it meant more to him than anything. 

He heard a knock on the door and groaned. Daryl was here. He walked over to the door, hair still a bit of a mess and shirt unbuttoned. He opened the door, heart skipping a beat at the handsome man on the other side. He'd been right about black slacks and the dark blue dress shirt, though the doctor had left the first two buttons open, allowing a peek at his clavicle. 

“Hey-” Daryl blinked. “You're not ready, yet? Am I early?” He looked down at the watch on his wrist. 

“No, I'm sorry. I'm... having a bit of a crisis.” Paul sighed, stepping aside to let Daryl in. 

“What's going on? Bad hair day?” Daryl smiled, eyes flicking to Paul's hair. 

Paul snorted and shook his head. “No. I... I lost something important to me. I can't find it.”

The doctor blinked. “Oh... speaking of lost items...” he reached into his pocket and pulled out a chain. “Found this in the elevator. Thought you might know-”

“THAT'S IT!” Paul snatched the item out of Daryl's hands, eyes sparkling at the metal feather. “Oh, Daryl! You just made me the happiest man alive! I've been looking every where for this!” He attached it to his keys. He smiled so brightly at the doctor, the man was blushing. “Thank you!” The baker threw his arms around Daryl's shoulders, hugging him tightly.

Daryl blinked and looked at the man hugging him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around the baker's back, hugging him tightly. He breathed in his scent deeply, chuckling at the smell of coffee beans and sugar. They slowly pulled away. 

“I'm glad I could make you smile.”

Paul kissed his cheek. “Give me just a few! I'll finish getting ready!” He turned and hurried into his room to brush his hair and put some deodorant on. 

Daryl waited in the living room, looking around. He saw some paintings, books and pictures of kids. “Do you read a lot?”

“I used to!” Paul's voice was slightly muffled. “With the bakery now, I don't have a lot of time. Reading was the only way I could escape the harsh realities of life... before I took up baking.”

Daryl stepped closer to a picture and read the name of the building behind the group of kids. 'Alexandria Orphanage.' One kid looked like a younger Paul, a band aid on his cheek and a silly grin. Daryl smiled. Paul stepped out and the doctor turned to ask him if he was ready, but words got stuck in his throat. Paul's hair was tied back in a ponytail with a few strands framing his face. The light blue shirt brought out his eyes and hugged his form nicely, complimented by black slacks and a black vest. The doctor's mouth went dry. 

Paul smiled and blushed. “How do I look?”

Daryl swallowed. “Great... you look great.” He felt a bit under dressed now. 

The baker smiled and stepped closer. “So do you. I'm sorry I didn't say anything earlier-”

“S'fine...” Daryl cleared his throat. “It's fine. You were frazzled.”

Paul stared up at him, breath catching from the blue of the doctor's eyes. He bet the man would look good with stubble. 

“I hope you don't mind motorcycles.”

“... You can't be serious.” Motorcycles terrified Paul. He'd known a teenager at the orphanage where he grew up that died in a motor vehicle collision while he'd been on a bike. 

The doctor fidgeted. “You don't like motorcycles-”

“No! I do! I really do! I just...” Paul chuckled a bit, nerves beginning to get the better of him. “I thought... you seemed too perfect to be true when I first saw you. Now, you're telling me you have a motorcycle, I just can't believe it.” Fuuuuuuck.

Daryl smiled some. “I thought the same about you.”

Paul blushed and looked down, his heart was racing and he could smell a hint of the doctor's cologne. He felt dizzy from the smell and from the happiness that filled his heart. 

“I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Shall we go?”

The baker nodded, heart racing for an entirely different reason now. He grabbed his wallet and keys and followed the doctor down stairs to the motorcycle, a beautiful dark blue Harley Sportser. Paul bit his bottom lip, staring at it. The doctor mounted it, scooting up a bit so Paul could get on behind him. The baker did just that, swinging his leg over the beast and pressing against Daryl's back with his arms around that slim waist. The bike roared to life under him and Paul shivered from the vibrations. He gripped Daryl's shirt and swallowed thickly as the doctor kicked the stand up and they rolled away. 

Daryl was careful as they roared down the street on the bike. Paul grinned a bit, relaxing and enjoying the feel of the air rushing through his hair. Every time the turned a corner, the baker tightened his grip on the doctor's shirt and closed his eyes. They stopped at a red light and Paul relaxed his grip. The doctor turned his head to look at him. 

“You doing alright?” 

Paul opened his mouth, but all that came out was a squeak. He flushed and cleared his throat. “Yes, I'm fine. Just... eager to eat.”

Daryl chuckled and turned his head back to the road. The light turned green and he took off down the street. Paul bit back a whine and closed his eyes tightly. They finally came to a stop at the restaurant and Paul hopped off the bike before Daryl could even turn it off. The doctor looked at him, brows furrowed. His eyes widened at the fearful look in Paul's eyes. He dismounted and stepped up tot he man. 

“Paul, why didn't you tell me you'd never ridden before?”

“I didn't... I...” Paul sighed and looked down. “You seemed so excited to show it off, I didn't want to make you feel bad if I told you bikes terrify me.”

Daryl stared down at him and couldn't bring himself to be mad. He'd thought something was off about how the baker was clinging to him so tightly. “You should've told me. I would've been alright taking your car or even walking.” Paul remained silent so Daryl stepped closer, reaching up to push a stray strand out of the baker's eyes. “I don't want you to be uncomfortable or force yourself to do something just because you think it'll make me happy. That's not how I want us to be.”

Those pretty blue eyes finally looked up at him, wet with unshed tears. “Okay... I'm sorry.”

“Don't apologize.” The doctor pulled him closer by a hand on the back of his neck. He followed the pull, letting his face bury in Daryl's shoulder, closing his eyes and relaxing against his large body. “I ain't mad,” was whispered into his ear, the man's voice a gentle rasp. “I just want ya to be happy.” Paul nodded against his shoulder, so he leaned back. “Let's go eat.” 

They held hands as they walked into the restaurant and are led to a table near the back. It was a nice place with dim lighting, soft music playing and decorated with neon signs and posters of old singers and athletes. Not a place Paul would normally go, but Daryl seemed right at home. They sat down and gave their drink orders. Paul looked at Daryl across the table. He'd noticed the slip of the man's accent and it had him curious. 

“... Did you grow up here?” 

Daryl looked up from his menu. “No. I didn't move here until five years ago. I grew up in Georgia.” 

Paul nodded, deciding not to pry when the doctor didn't elaborate. He looked down at his menu instead, studying all the different options. He settled on an all American burger while Daryl went for a steak. They talked quietly while they waited for their meals, never staying on one certain subject. Daryl was quite sassy, Paul learned. He seemed to have a sarcastic comment for nearly everything. He only did it at proper moments, which Paul was grateful for. 

Every time Paul looked up at the doctor, his heart would skip a beat and race. Daryl's smile was so bright and relaxed, contagious. Paul couldn't help but smile back. He'd never felt like this for anyone. He'd had boyfriends before, but he never felt like this for them. They'd been attractive, sure, but there was something about Daryl that made Paul believe in true love. As corny as it sounded, it was the only way Paul could describe it.

Daryl was curious about the photo of the orphanage, but he didn't want to pry. If Paul had a broken past, then he would tell Daryl about it when he was ready; just like Daryl would tell Paul about his own when he was ready. Paul was so beautiful with that shy smile and those flushed cheeks. Daryl adored how Paul bit his lip when something made him nervous or he found something funny, but didn't think it appropriate to laugh. 

After dinner, which Daryl insisted he pay for, they left the restaurant and walked down the sidewalk, hand in hand. They continued to talk quietly about anything and everything. They told funny stories about coworkers or friends. They didn't have any destination in mind, they just walked. Neither of them was ready for the date to be over, to be alone. By the time they'd walked around the block and ended up back at Daryl's bike, Paul was relaxed and comfortable. He didn't cling to Daryl as tightly. He just enjoyed the ride. 

They wound up back at Paul's apartment and the baker invited the doctor in. Paul got them both a glass of wine and they sat on the couch in silence. Paul leaned into Daryl's side, head on the man's shoulder. Daryl's arm was behind him, fingers lightly stroking through Paul's ponytail. They were both deep in thought, shocked by how comfortable they felt around each other. Paul tilted his head up a bit, eyes flicking over the doctor's handsome face. 

“... I was abandoned when I was 3.” He whispered. Daryl's eyes turned down to look at him. “My mother was a drug addict. I don't even know who my father is. I've spent my whole life wondering who I am, where I belong, why no one wants me. I've always found it difficult getting close to people.” He paused and shifted so he could set his wine glass down and turn to face Daryl more. “With you... I feel whole... I feel complete. I know this is only the first date, but... I've never felt like this before.”

Daryl stared at the baker, processing the words. He set his own glasses on the side table and took Paul's hands in his. He stared down at them. They were small and smooth compared to his larger, rough hands. He wanted to tell Paul about how he was abused until he turned 16, about how he ran away and lived on the road, hitch hiking from state to state and sleeping in run down motel rooms by picking the locks. He'd been a thief, sucked cock for money and nearly beat a man to death. He wasn't ready for Paul to know that. 

“Daryl..? Please, say something.”

The doctor reached up, fingers lightly touching Paul's cheek. “I feel the same.” He whispered. “I... I have a hard time trustin people 'n lettin 'em in 'n bein vulnerable... with you... I feel safe. I know you'd never hurt me, not intentionally. I want this ta be serious, Paul. I don't think I could ever be with anyone else.”

Paul smiled and teared up. He let Daryl draw him closer, their lips meeting softly in the most romantic kiss Paul had ever experienced. It was warm, sweet and full of emotion. He buried his face in Daryl's neck, breathing in deeply and gripping the man's shirt tightly. “I want that, too.” He felt Daryl smile into his hair and laid a kiss on his head. “Will you stay tonight?” He felt the man chuckle and he blushed. “I mean... we don't have to-”

“Nah... I'd love ta stay, Paul.”

After a moment of silence, he stood up and took Daryl's hand and led him into his bedroom. They undressed, both quite tired from their busy day. They crawled into Paul's bed and he immediately curled up to the doctor's chest. He'd seen the scars on Daryl's back, but didn't say anything. He listened to the doctor's heart beat, smiling when the other man's breath evened out as he fell asleep. With a soft sigh, he closed his own eyes and laid a kiss over the tattoo on Daryl's chest. It didn't take him long to fall asleep, safe in those strong arms.


	3. Ch. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, ya'll! Thanks for all the wonderful suggestions! You really helped get my creative mojo going! And a special thanks to queenofwands78! You're awesome! <3

A couple weeks passed and Paul was on cloud 9. Daryl was a wonderful boyfriend. He was smart, funny, gentle and Paul couldn't believe such a man wanted to be with him. The spent many nights together, even if it wasn't a date. Paul would go over to Daryl's house near the hospital if the man invited him, and sometimes Daryl would show up at his shop for some coffee after work and follow Paul home where they would have dinner together. They had two more dates, another dinner and then to see a play that Paul's been dying to see. That was a shocker to Paul that Daryl had remembered such a fleeting comment. 

Their latest date, which was last night, they'd driven out to the lake just outside of the city for an evening picnic that Daryl had cooked. The fact that the doctor could cook, and cook really delicious meals, had the baker reeling. They were both health nuts, it seemed. They both enjoyed jogging and working out. They both preferred healthy meals and drinks. Paul's never touched cigarettes or any drugs in his life. 

“I used ta smoke.” Daryl had whispered while peeling an orange. 

Paul looked over at him from the water of the lake. “Really..?”

“Yeah.” Daryl glanced up at him from under his bangs. “Started when I was... I don't know... 12... didn't stop til' a few years ago.”

Paul stared at the doctor, happy for the tiny hint at his childhood. Daryl rarely talked about his past, any hints given being fleeting comments or the subject immediately changed. “... Good. I'm glad you stopped. I want you around for a long time.”

Daryl smiled. “I wanna be around for along time.” He reached for Paul's hand and held it for a moment before bringing it up to kiss the back of it. Paul smiled and let his hand caress Daryl's cheek, feeling the two day growth of stubble. 

“Are you letting a beard grow?”

The doctor shrugged. “I'm thinking about it.”

“Good.” Paul leaned forward and kissed the doctor's cheek. “I like a bit of stubble.” Daryl chuckled and pulled Paul close. 

Paul sighed softly at the memory. Their kisses have been growing longer and deeper, and Paul had thought that Daryl would invite him home for third base, but the doctor had taken him home and kissed him good night. Paul was glad they were taking it slow. He'd rushed into too many other relationships where they had sex by the third date only for things to get fucked up and Paul's left heart broken. For now, he was content with the sweet kisses and heated looks Daryl often gave him. 

A soft ding pulled Paul out of his musings. He picked his phone up off his side table and opened the message.

Maggie: Are we still meeting for lunch?

Paul smiled and pulled up his keyboard. 

Me: Wouldn't miss it for the world.

Maggie: Not even for the new boyfriend?

The baker chuckled, although he felt a bit guilty. He was supposed to have dinner with her last night, but Daryl had shown up out of nowhere and Paul had canceled on her. 

Me: I'm sorry! I told you he showed up unexpectedly!

Maggie: lol I'm teasing Paul! I'll meet you at our usual spot in an hour?

Me: Yes, ma'am! I'll be there!

The baker let himself lounge in bed for another couple minutes before pushing himself up. His bakery was closed on Sundays, only open for special occasions or if he had orders to fill. With a tired groan he stood off the bed and padded into his bathroom to shower. Freshly showered and hair up in a bun, he got dressed and pulled his shoes on. With a quick grab for his phone, wallet and keys he left the apartment. The diner Maggie liked to meet at was only a few blocks away, so he walked. He didn't like cars too much and his bicycle needed repaired. He didn't mind walking, he really quite enjoyed it. 

The diner was down a street with a lot of shops and other restaurants. The place was usually always crowded on Sunday, so he weaved his way through the throng of shoppers, smiling and excusing himself politely. He passed an Asian restaurant and glanced in the window- and froze. Daryl was in one of the booths along the back wall with another man. A handsome man with a strong jaw and bow legs. Paul's heart raced. Why was Daryl with this man? Who is this man?

Daryl looked so relaxed sitting there across from this man. He had such a calm, warm smile and a softness in his eyes. Why is he looking at the man with such a serene smile? He's only ever looked at Paul like that. So why..? Those eyes suddenly turned to Paul and his heart skipped a beat in fear. Daryl was getting up from the table and spoke to the other man before coming out. 

“Paul, hey...” The doctor smiled, looking so happy to see Paul. “What're you doing here?”

“I... I'm meeting a friend for lunch.” Paul stuttered, backing away when Daryl reached out to hug him. “Uh...” He swallowed thickly, oxygen suddenly becoming very hard to take in. 

“Paul... what's wrong?” 

“I thought... I thought you were working today? On call..?”

“I am. It's quiet at the hospital, so I'm-”

“No! Don't tell me!” The doctor reared back from the sudden yell and a few people glanced over at them. “I-I don't want to know...” Paul stumbled back more. “I've gotta go.” He turned and hurried down the sidewalk, ignoring the doctor yelling after him. He wanted to go home. He wanted to go home and curl up in his bed and berate himself for ever believing he could find happiness. 

 

A knock on his door roused him from his couch where he'd collapsed as soon as he got home. He sat up and glared at the dark green wood that separated his living room from the outside hallway. The offender knocked again and Paul laid back down to ignore them. 

“Paul?”

Maggie's soft, worried voice was muffled and Paul sighed. He got up and walked over to let her in. She glared at him for a moment, before seeing his red rimmed eyes and runny nose. 

“What happened? I was waiting at the dinner for an hour.”

He stepped aside and she walked in. “I'm sorry, Mags. I... I saw Daryl with someone else.”

Her eyes widened. “What? Where?”

“At that Asian restaurant...”

She stared at him, eyebrow raised. “... What were they doing?”

He shrugged. “Eating...”

“Paul... you always do this to yourself.” She brought him over to the couch and sat him down. “They were probably just friends having lunch-”

“No! Daryl was... he looked so happy and content! This other man... he obviously means something to him!” Paul curled up under his blanket again. “... I'm not what Daryl wants. I'm too... too whiny and clingy...” Max limped over from his bed in the corner and jumped up on the couch. Paul hugged him close, nuzzling into his fur. “Nobody wants me... I'll always be alone.”

Maggie glared at him. “And how do you know what Daryl wants? Have you asked him?”

“Daryl doesn't talk about himself a lot. I don't even know if he has family or friends outside of the hospital and his patients. He changes the subject so fast when I ask him... he doesn't want me to know him. He's just playing with me.” Paul sighed. This happened to him in every relationship he's had. His boyfriend seemed like the perfect guy and then just like that, Paul's left wondering why.

Maggie huffed, staring at the baker. “Paul... you talked about this doctor like he could give you the moon and stars. Your eyes would sparkle when you talked about him. Now suddenly you're acting like he's a completely different person.”

“Maybe he is! I don't know!” Paul glared at her. “I just told you he doesn't talk about himself!” Max whined and tilted his head up, bumping his nose into Paul's chin to try to soothe him.

“And maybe there's a reason for that! Paul! From what you've told me, he's just like you! You don't let people in! You don't let yourself be vulnerable in front of strangers or people you don't know that well! Whatever it is he's hiding, I seriously doubt it's something you need to beat yourself up over!” 

Paul looked away from her, glaring at the potted plant by his living room window through his tears. His chest ached and his heart raced with anxiety. His fingers gripped into Max's soft fur, bringing him some comfort. It wasn't what he wanted, however. He wanted those work roughened fingers petting his hair. He wanted that raspy voice whispering in his ear. He wanted to see those crystal blue eyes looking at him with such warmth and affection. 

Another knock on the door startled them both. Maggie looked over at it, then back at Paul. 

“If it's him, I don't want to talk to him.” Paul whispered. 

Maggie glared. “Yes, you do; and, yes, you will.” She got up and walked to the door. The handsome doctor on the other side had her smiling. “Daryl... nice to meet you.”

Daryl stared at the woman in confusion. “Uh... is Paul here?”

“He is. I was just about to leave, so please, come in.” She stepped aside to let him in and turned to Paul. “You are going to talk to him and not shut him out. Am I understood?”

Paul glared at her. “Yes, 'Mom'.” 

She huffed and snatched her purse up from the couch before leaving. The door slammed shut, making Daryl flinch a tiny bit. He looked at the baker on the couch and fidgeted nervously. 

“... I got worried when you ran away suddenly... and then didn't answer your phone.”

Paul looked away from him, focusing on petting Max's ears. 

“... You gonna talk to me or just ignore me?” There was tension in Daryl's voice, and it made Paul swallow the lump in his throat. When he still remained silent, Daryl came around the couch and sat next to him. “Look, whatever I did to hurt you, I'm sorry.”

The baker glanced at him. He saw the fear and insecurity in Daryl's eyes and his chest ached even more. He had put those there. “Who was that man I saw you with?”

The doctor's brows furrowed. “... You mean Rick?”

“... Is that his name?”

“Yeah... Rick Grimes. He... wait... is that what this is about? You saw me with him and thought...? Jesus, Paul... ya got it all wrong.” Daryl sighed and scrubbed his hand over the stubble on his cheek and chin. “Rick's jus... he's a friend.”

“... You don't like at friends like that.”

“What?”

“You were looking at Ri.... at him... with such warmth and adoration... like how you look at me.” Paul's voice was small, a whisper. Daryl almost couldn't hear him. “You were smiling at him like he-”

“He saved mah life.”

Paul froze, staring at Max's collar before looking into Daryl's eyes. “What..?”

“... Twenty years ago.... he saved my life.”

“How-”

“I don't... I ain't ready ta tell ya all the details. Rick Grimes is a sheriff's deputy in King County, Georgia. We met when I was 18... he took me in and... helped me find my way. I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't fer him. So yeah, he means a lot ta me.” He scooted closer and took Paul's hand. “Paul... I swear on my life... there ain't nothing there between us 'cept brotherhood. Rick's married wit two kids 'n one on the way.” 

Paul bit his bottom lip, fresh tears filling his eyes. “Daryl...”

“Please... don't let this misunderstanding end what we have.” It was a whispered plea, Daryl's voice choking up. 

Paul let out a sob, gently pushing Max off his lap so he could crawl into Daryl's. “I'm sorry...” His arms went around Daryl's shoulders, clinging to his shirt and sobbing into his neck. “I'm sorry... I didn't mean to-”

Daryl hushed him gently and held him close and tight. “Yer okay... yer fine, Paul... just breathe deeply.” He rocked the baker softly, fingers petting through his hair. “I ain't mad.” He kissed Paul's cheek. 

Paul nodded against his neck and sighed softly as he got his breathing under control. He could smell Daryl's cologne and it soothed him. Daryl's hand was in his hair, his arms were hugging him close. Paul felt safe. He closed his eyes, listening to Daryl's voice whispering sweet words to him, and fell asleep.

Daryl looked down at the baker in his arms and sighed, seeing him asleep. He leaned back against the couch, keeping Paul against his chest. That was more information than he'd been willing to give. As he continued to stroke his fingers through Paul's soft hair, however, he felt it was worth it. He'd been so scared when he thought Paul was going to want to break up. He was already madly in love with the baker, losing him would kill Daryl. 

Seeing Rick today had brought back too many painful memories. Memories that Daryl has been trying hard to forget. He was happy to see the man and he wished they could spend more time together. He'd hated moving away, but Georgia wasn't home for Daryl. Georgia had been hell, and would always be hell to the doctor. When he'd gotten the job at the hospital in Alexandria, he'd jumped on the offer and moved right away and opened his practice. 

And then he met Paul. 

If he could keep Paul, Daryl believed his life would finally be complete. He just hoped when he finally revealed to the baker everything he'd been through, everything he'd done... Paul wouldn't leave him. Daryl would never experience the kind of love he had for the baker again.

With that thought, he tightened his arms around the man sleeping against him. Max whined and jumped back up on the couch, occupying the spot Paul had once been curled up in. Daryl reached one hand to pet the dog. Maybe Paul would like to go for a walk in the morning. Daryl could go home and pick up Hunter and then could meet at the park. The doctor sighed and rested his head against the back of the couch. He doesn't believe in God, but he closed his eyes and prayed. He prayed Paul would be his forever.


	4. Ch. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this one's shorter than the others. I was going to do a full on sex scene, but it didn't feel like the right time just yet. So I hope this will appease ya'll... cause next chapter... shit's going down.

After the misunderstanding, and learning another tiny bit about Daryl's past, Paul understood the doctor a bit more. He now knew that Daryl had lived on the streets at some point, possibly even used to do drugs. Paul had seen the scars on Daryl's wrists that had looked like burns, and the scars on his back, possibly from abuse. He wanted to ask about them, but he didn't want to push Daryl into telling him about them. 

Daryl spent the night with him that night, holding him close and whispering how amazing Paul was to him. He talked about taking Paul into the forest to show him how to hunt and spend a weekend alone in the cabin. Paul loved the idea. He'd never been hunting, or in a cabin, before; and, the idea of making love in front of a fire place had him sleeping peacefully. 

And now, a month later, Paul believed he was truly and madly in love with the doctor. There was no turning back for him now. Daryl was the man Paul wanted to spend his life with, and he knew Daryl felt the same. He could see it every time the man looked at him, touched him, whispered his name. 

And fuck Paul wants to have sex with the man. 

As he waited in Daryl's office at his practice, he imagined what Daryl would be like while making love. Daryl seemed so gentle with him, so he wondered if sex would turn the man in a wild animal, or if that gentle touch would remain. He sighed, arms crossed and leaning back in the chair. He wanted that cock he felt in-

The examination room door across from Daryl's office opened and a woman stepped out, her brown curly hair pulled back into a ponytail, her stomach was quite pronounced. She was definitely about ready to give birth. Their eyes met... and Paul shivered at the intense insanity in those green eyes. He swallowed. 

Daryl stepped out behind her. “Go ahead and go to the hospital. I'll call the nurses and let them know you're on your way.”

She smiled sickenly sweetly and Paul knew she was in love with the doctor. “Thank you, Dr. Dixon. I'll see you there.”

Daryl looked at Paul and smiled. “Sorry, Paul. Give me one more minute and we can go.”

Paul smiled. “It's fine, baby, I can wait a while longer.”

Jessica's eyes flashed anger for a moment, and Paul felt a sense of doom from them. He looked away, wondering if this was that patient Daryl had told him about. He wondered if it was safe for her to know who he was, what he looked like. She walked away and he breathed a sigh of relief. Daryl followed her and Paul could hear him calling the hospital and telling them she was in labor. The baker sighed. Depending on how fast she dilated, he knew their date would be interrupted at some point. 

 

The winter carnival was in town and Paul longed to go, so Daryl had bought tickets and brought him to it. The baker felt like a kid, going to all the vendors, looking at everything, eating junk food and playing rigged games. Daryl was good with an air rifle, Paul learned, and he smiled when Daryl handed him the stuffed dog he'd won. It was scary looking, messily sewn together, but it was a gift from Daryl and Paul adored it. 

The hospital did call several times through out the next several hours, updating the doctor on his patient. Paul overheard that she was a six and the baby was doing fine. He turned his attention to the fireworks display so he wouldn't hear anymore by accident. They were holding hands and he could feel Daryl's thumb rubbing gentle circles on his skin. He smiled to himself. No one else would ever have this. 

They went to Paul's bakery after the carnival and Paul brewed them some coffee. Daryl hopped up on one of the steel counters in the back, watching the baker add a bit of f caramel and cream into the mugs. He brought them over and Daryl smiled, breathing in the scent that seemed to be absorbed into Paul's skin. He took a sip and hummed softly at the delicious warmth. Paul smiled at him, taking a sip himself. 

“Good?”

“So damn good.” 

The baker chuckled and blushed, looking down into his mug. Silence reigned over them. He could feel Daryl's eyes on him. He heard a soft clink and looked over. Daryl placed his mug down next to him, then reached and took Paul's away. It was placed off to the side as well. Daryl's hand took his and pulled him closer between the doctor's legs. They kissed softly and Paul sighed into it, hands gingerly resting on Daryl's thighs. 

Daryl's hand brushed through his hair, pulling it free of the hair band he had it pulled back in. Teeth nipped at Paul's lips and he whined, lips parting for Daryl's tongue. The doctor's other hand was on Paul's chest, teasing the buttons. Paul's heart was racing and skipping beats. He arched into that hand, begging without words for Daryl to touch him more. 

Daryl pulled away suddenly and slid off the counter. Paul panted from the hot kiss, complying with Daryl's hands as they turned him slowly. Those strong hands grabbed his hips and lifted him up onto the counter. Those lips were back on his and Paul kissed back eagerly. He could feel Daryl's stubble against his own beard. He smiled against the kiss and Daryl pulled back with a curious look. The baker just shook his head, reaching up to brush his fingers through the doctor's hair and pull him into another sweet kiss. Paul moaned as Daryl's hands slid up and down his thighs, pushing them further apart so he could get closer. 

“Daryl...” The baker panted, biting his bottom lip as their hips pressed together. He could feel Daryl hard in his jeans.

Daryl's cheeks were flushed, eyes dark and lips wet from kisses. “This alright?” He rasped, licking his lips to chase Paul's taste.

“God, yes...” 

Daryl smirked and leaned forward, but instead of kissing the baker again, he veered down, pressing kisses and nips down Paul's neck. He bucked his hips once and Paul gasped out and tilted his head to the side. His hands went to Daryl's hair, gripping gently. His shirt was unbuttoned one button at a time, Daryl's lips following his hands in their path. The baker leaned back on his elbows as his shirt was parted. He watched his boyfriend's lips wrap around one nipple and groaned as teeth nipped and that tongue lave over the abused flesh. Paul bit his bottom lip. He was sure he looked a hot mess. His hair mussed from Daryl's hands and his cheeks flushed with arousal. Daryl didn't seem to mind, though. 

The sight only made the doctor's cock pulse with want for the man in front of him. Paul tasted just as sweet as he smelled. He couldn't get enough of it. He traced his tongue all over Paul's chest and down to his stomach, leaving little biting kisses in his wake. Each nip received a whine or gasp. The lower he got, the more Paul seemed to moan and pant for more. His chin bumped into the baker's cock and he moaned softly, happy to see his boyfriend so hard for him. 

“That fer me?”

Paul flushed darker and nodded. 

Daryl chuckled, pressing a kiss to the bulge. Paul's hips twitched at the touch. “Well, thank you.” The doctor sat up, hand inching higher up Paul's thigh. “Paul... do you-”

“Fuck, Daryl! Please!” He yanked the doctor into a deep kiss. “I want you... I want this... I've wanted this for weeks... months, even.”

Their eyes met and Daryl let out a soft growl. He kissed Paul again, hands yanking at the man's jeans, getting them unbuttoned and the zipper lowered. He reached his hand inside, groaning when it come into contact with the soft, hot skin of Paul's cock. A whine tickled his lips as he pulled it out and stroked it slowly. It pulsed in his hand and he nipped Paul's lips as he pulled away from the kiss to look down at the baker's cock. He hasn't held one in almost twenty years. He'd had boyfriends in med school, but he never let anything go under the belt. 

Until now. 

It felt good in his hand. He licked his lips, wondering if it tasted the same as the rest of his beautiful boyfriend. He stepped back and helped Paul down from the counter and then knelt in front of him. Paul let out a huff and leaned back against the counter, one hand in Daryl's hair as kisses were teased up the underside. He watched as Daryl's swollen lips wrapped around the head and whined as that tongue teased the slit. 

“Fuck...” 

Daryl groaned around him, eyes keeping on Paul's face as he bobbed his head up and down slowly. He didn't taste as sweet, but Daryl couldn't get enough of it. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking and trying to swallow around him. Paul was panting and moaning above him, making his own cock pulse with need. The hand in his hair was tight, but not trying to direct him, just for something to hold onto, to ground him. Daryl struggled to keep his eyes open, fearing if he closed them, unable to see Paul, he would remember all the times he did this for money or a meal. 

“Daryl... I'm close...” Paul warned him, voice breathless and higher than usual. Daryl groaned, determined to bring his boyfriend to completion. He took a deep breath and pushed forward, taking Paul into his throat and swallowing around him. “Oh, fuck... Daryl..!” Paul's hips bucked with his release, thighs tensing and cock pulsing. The doctor pulled back, swallowing each drop of cum. Paul panted heavily, eyes wide as he watched Daryl lick his lips, eyes feisty and proud. The baker swallowed thickly as Daryl gently tucked him back in his jeans and button them up for him. 

Daryl stood up, knees protesting and popping. He leaned forward to kiss Paul, but his phone started ringing. He growled softly and grabbed it out of his back pocket and answered it, voice rough and raspy from just having a cock down his throat. “Dr. Dixon.” Paul stepped closer, nuzzling into Daryl's neck and sighing from the afterglow of his orgasm. Daryl's hand went into his hair while he spoke to the nurse. He hung up after a moment. “Sorry, baby... we gotta head up to the hospital. My patient's a 10 and starting to push.”

Paul smiled. “You don't mind me coming-” Daryl smirked and licked his lips, “up with you?”

“Nah... not if you don't mind waiting while I deliver this baby.” He kissed Paul softly and the baker groaned, tasting himself on the doctor's tongue. “We can head back to my place after... and continue this.” 

Paul bit his lower lip. Hell... yes... “Yeah, sure.” He wanted to see more of those wild eyes Daryl had flashed at him. Daryl turned and took a few gulps of coffee to chase down the cum. 

 

At the hospital, Daryl introduced Paul to the nurses before leaving him at the station to go change into scrubs. The nurses probed and prodded Paul for information about the mysterious doctor. He was honest with them, saying Daryl didn't talk too much about himself. He wasn't going to tell them anything that Daryl trusted him to know... or about the fact that Daryl is very good at sucking cock. 

When Daryl walked back up to the nurses' station in the green scrubs and his hair tied back, Paul had to shift in his chair and burn his tongue on coffee to chase away the fresh arousal. He listened to the doctor talk with the labor nurse. He bit his lip. Daryl talking medical jargon should not be this sexy. They walked away into a patient room and Paul pulled out his phone while he waited. 

It only took her ten minutes to get the baby out, and Daryl was coming back out of the room. He sat at one of the computers and started typing away while writing something else in the chart. Then he was getting on the phone and talking away to a transcriber. Paul watched him. It was nice to see Daryl in his element. The baker smiled. His boyfriend was very handsome, and he felt lucky to have him.

 

They got to Daryl's house just a little before ten. Daryl let them in and they removed their shoes and jackets. They were both too tired to do anything, so they went up to Daryl's room and got undressed. Paul had his own toiletries at Daryl's house, so they brushed their teeth and collapsed into the doctor's bed. Daryl pulled Paul close and nuzzled into his hair. Paul sighed happily. Hunter jumped up and started licking at Paul's cheek, making the baker grunt and laugh. 

“Hunter, stop...” Paul chuckled. 

“Fuck off, dog...” Daryl grunted, shoving playfully at Hunter's nose. Hunter whined and settled himself behind Paul, resting his head on the baker's hip. Paul patted his head and pressed a kiss to Daryl's neck. “Don't be startin nothin ya can't finish.” 

Paul smiled. “I feel bad for not getting you off earlier.”

“Believe me... after delivering a baby and sewing up a cervix, I wouldn't be able to get it up anyways.” Daryl ran his fingers through Paul's hair. “'sides, yer getting up early, ain't ya?”

“Mm... I have to bake a wedding cake...” The baker nuzzled into Daryl's neck. 

“Then you should get some sleep.” Daryl whispered. Paul hummed softly, eyes already slipping shut and breathing evening out. The doctor stayed awake, fingers tangling in the baker's hair and breathing in the smell of shampoo and coffee beans. He lifted his head to look at Hunter. “Don't be tryin nothin funny, dog.” Hunter lifted his ears and turned his gaze to Daryl, eyes innocent and curious. “Nice try, you ain't innocent.” The dog huffed and laid his head back down. “'m watchin you...”


	5. Ch. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Two updates in one day? Maybe even a third later?! 
> 
> Please don't hate me...

Another month passed. Daryl and Paul spent Christmas together with a few friends. Presents were exchanged, the eggnog was spiked by Tara (no one told Paul, so he got quite tipsy and handsy with Daryl and Maggie thought it was hilarious) and by the end of the night Paul's Christmas cake was devoured. Daryl had to carry Paul out to the car. The baker was so tipsy he couldn't walk straight, or keep his hands and lips off the doctor. 

After the new year, Daryl took a vacation for a couple weeks. He took Paul out to his cabin for a few days. Paul couldn't stay away from the shop for too long. It was still new and he could only afford closing it for a few days. He'd enjoyed himself immensely. They sat in front of the fire and talked most evenings after hunting lessons in the woods. Things got heated between them, the good kind of heat. Paul learned not only was Daryl good at blow jobs, but at hand jobs and frotting as well.

He'd only tried getting the doctor's pants off twice, and both times Daryl had stopped him. Paul wanted to ask why, but one look from the man stopped the word from leaving his mouth. They went to bed their last night at the cabin both tense. The next morning, Daryl was fine, but Paul was left feeling somewhat hurt and confused. Daryl took him to his bakery so he could work on the next morning's dough while the doctor went home to... do whatever Daryl does when Paul's not around. 

“I just don't get it, Maggie.” 

Maggie was seated on the counter behind Paul (where Daryl had given him head the first time, though he wouldn't tell her that) drinking coffee and eating a cupcake. 

“He's all fine and dandy giving me pleasure and grinding with our clothes on, but the second I try to touch him below the belt, he gets all tense and mad.” Paul sighed while kneading dough on the stainless steel counter, taking his anger out on it.

“Maybe it's his kink.” She mumbled through a mouthful of the delicious frosting. “Maybe he derives pleasure from giving you pleasure.”

“Is that even a thing?” He looked over his shoulder at the woman. She shrugged and he shook his head. “I don't know. I've seen the scars, so maybe...” He trailed off, remembering how Daryl had once lived out on the streets (at least that's his assumption), so maybe. Paul bit his bottom lip. Could he have been a prostitute? 

Maggie was too focused on her cupcake to hear what he said.

 

Later that night, Daryl came over to Paul's apartment with roses and a bottle of wine. Paul raised an eyebrow at him after opening the door. The doctor had a somewhat guilty look on his face. 

“... What's all this?” Paul asked, motioning to the roses. “Not that I don't like it, but...”

“I just... our last night at the cabin was kind of tense. I want to apologize if I did anything to hurt you.”

The baker smiled, chest filling with warmth and affection for the man. “Daryl.” He took the doctor's hand and pulled him into the apartment. “Yes, I was a little hurt, but only because you won't let me... you know... return the favor for all the pleasure you give me.” Daryl opened his mouth to speak, but Paul put a finger over his lips. “However, I understand if you're not ready for it. I don't want to push you into anything you're not comfortable with.”

Daryl smiled and leaned down to kiss Paul softly. “Thank you.” He rasped. 

Paul shook his head. “No reason to thank me.” He took the roses and put them in water. “I was just about to make dinner, so put the wine in the freezer.” 

They cooked a nice meal together and drink the wine with it. Max lingered in the doorway to the kitchen, earning a couple of scolding words from Paul when he nearly tripped over the dog. Daryl chuckled and bent down to love on the pooch. Later as they were curled together on the couch watching a movie, Max curled up at their feet, Daryl's phone rang. He answered it quickly when he saw it was the security company. 

“What?” 

Paul looked over at him, blinking when the doctor sat up in alarm. “Daryl..?”

“Yeah. I'll be right there.” He hung up and stood off the couch. “My house got broken into.”

“What? Oh my God. Do you want me to come with you?”

The doctor yanked his shoes on and grabbed his keys. “You don't have to, but... yeah... it'd be nice to have you there.”

Paul nodded and quickly pulled his own shoes on. “Be right back, Max.” He kissed the dog on the head before leaving the apartment with Daryl. 

 

A couple police cruisers were parked in front when Daryl pulled up on his bike into the drive way. He shut the bike off and Paul got off. He'd ridden the bike so many times now he wasn't scared of it anymore. Daryl dismounted and walked over to the cops. Paul waited for them to talk and followed Daryl into the house. The sliding door to the back door was broken, glass covered the kitchen floor. A few drawers were open, papers on the floor. 

“Hunter!” Daryl whistled for the hound and listened for any sound of the dog. Paul listened as well and turned his head when he heard a soft whining from upstairs. “Upstairs...” He took Paul's hand and they walked up the stairs where Daryl whistled again. The whining came from his bed room, so they walked in. His clothes were all over the floor, the bed sheets torn and bloody. “Hunter...?” Daryl's voice choked and he released Paul's hand to walk to the other side of the bed. 

Hunter was on the floor, panting and whining, his right back leg sliced open and a knife embedded in his hip. 

“... Fuck...” Daryl knelt down, hand going to the hound dog's head as Hunter lifted it, licking his lips to try to lick at Daryl's hand. “Oh, Hunter...”

Paul came around the bed as well and teared up. He pulled out his phone and turned away to call a vet. 

“Shit... what happened, buddy?” Daryl leaned down, nuzzling into the dog's neck, sobbing softly. “You'll be fine... yer gonna be fine. We'll get ya taken care of.” He sat up and sniffled, hand sliding down the bloody fur of Hunter's side. 

“Daryl... there's an emergency vet clinic five minutes from here.” Paul whispered as he knelt down. “We need to go.” He sniffled, hand going to Hunter's head. 

Daryl nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. “We'll take my truck.”

“Where's the keys? I'll drive so you can hold Hunter.”

Daryl gingerly picked Hunter up, trying hard not to dislodge the knife. “Keys are in the kitchen hanging on the wall.” 

They walked down the steps slowly, Paul holding Hunter's head up. He whined with each step, making Daryl sob and shake. Paul rushed to get the keys and opened the door for Daryl. The cops looked at them. 

“We'll send someone to watch the house while your gone.” 

Daryl nodded at them, not really hearing what was said. Paul opened the door to the back of the truck and helped Daryl get the dog on the seat. He got into the driver's seat and turned the truck on. It'd been forever since he drove such a large vehicle and his heart raced with fear. He took a deep breath and pulled out of the driveway.

 

Hunter needed surgery. The knife had pierced his kidney and he'd lost blood. They wouldn't let Daryl into the operating room with him, so he sat in the waiting room, Hunter's collar in his hand. Paul sat with him, rubbing his back and nuzzling into his shoulder to offer comfort. Daryl sniffled every few minutes, hands shaking as he fidgeted with the collar. He was glad Paul was here with him. He wouldn't be able to sit here along without completely losing it. 

After two hours, the vet finally came out. Daryl stood up to meet him, sniffling and wiping the tears from his face. “How is he?”

The vet smiled. “He's going to be fine. We replenished the blood loss and sewed up his kidney. The cut on his leg was shallow, so it only needed a few stitches. We're going to keep him for a day or two, just to make sure the stitches in his kidney stick. We'll put him on some antibiotics and when you take him home, his bandage will need to be changed frequently.”

Daryl's heart released the fear that had gripped it. He shook the vet's hand tightly. “Thank you... thank you so much.” The vet nodded and walked away.

Paul stood up and took Daryl's hand. He smiled. “Hunter's strong like his daddy.” He nudged Daryl's side gently with his elbow.

Daryl turned and hugged Paul close. He nuzzled the baker's neck, sniffling. “Thanks fer bein here with me.”

Paul kissed his cheek. “Anything you need.” He whispered. 

One of the vet's nurses came out and took Paul and Daryl to the back where Hunter was in one of the cages. She opened it so Daryl could reach in and touch his friend. 

“Hey, buddy...” Daryl's eyes teared up, seeing the bandage wrapped around Hunter's hip. “Told ya you'd be fine.” he swallowed thickly. “Ya gotta stay here fer a while, but you'll be home with me soon.” He combed his fingers through the fur on Hunter's side, happy to see the blood had been cleaned off. Hunter whined softly, still drugged up from the anesthesia. “I love you, buddy... such a good guard dog.” He kissed the paw closest to him and stepped back. “Go ahead, Paul.” 

Paul blinked. “Are you-”

“Yeah... ya know he loves ya.” He took Paul's hand to bring him closer. 

Paul smiled and stepped up to the cage. “Hey, handsome.” He reached in, petting Hunter's ear gingerly. He chuckled when Hunter licked his fingers sluggishly, getting drool all over them. “Yeah, such a good boy trying to protect the house.” He kissed Hunter's paw as well and stepped back when the nurse moved over to shut and lock the cage. 

She led them back to the front where Daryl paid for everything. She told them the vet office would call when Hunter was ready to go home. Paul drove them back to Daryl's house and parked in the driveway. There was a cop parked across the street and nodded at them as they got out. Daryl let them into the house and locked the door once Paul was inside. The baker turned to his boyfriend. 

“Dar-”

“Gonna get the fucker that did this.” He turned and walked, more like stormed, up the stairs. 

Paul stared after him, eyes wide. The doctor had never swore, not that Paul had heard. He followed Daryl up the stairs and into the bedroom. Daryl was yanking the torn sheets off the bed and tossing them in a corner. Paul watched him for a moment. He'd never seen Daryl so angry before. Sure, he had a reason to be angry, pissed off even. His dog had been assaulted. He moved forward to help pick up the clothes, starting when he stepped on glass. 

Daryl turned to him. “You okay? You didn't cut yourself, did you?”

Paul stepped back and looked down. “No. I'm fine.” He moved a shirt aside and saw a picture of himself and Daryl that had been taken at the carnival. “... You... framed this?” He picked it up and smiled at it. 

“... 'course I did... I've framed just about every picture we've-” He stopped and looked toward his dresser. Every picture of him and Paul he'd ever framed was gone. He walked over to the dresser, staring at the bare surface. 

Paul walked up to him. “Hey... they didn't get every single picture.” He whispered and held the broken frame up for Daryl to see. “And I've still got tons of pictures of us on my phone.” 

Daryl took the frame carefully and stared at the picture. It was honestly his favorite, so he was glad the intruder had missed it. “I'll get a new frame fer it.” 

Paul nodded against his shoulder and returned to the pile of clothes. “You want to wash these again?”

“Yeah... lord knows what the intruder did to them.” He took the picture out of the frame and put it on the dresser so it wouldn't get messed up. 

They gathered all the clothes, even the ones on the hangers and put them in a suitcase. Paul went into the bathroom to see the damage. All his toiletries he'd keep there were gone, as was all of Daryl's colognes and after shaves. The cologne he'd gotten Daryl for Christmas had been thrown into the shower wall and permeated the room in a heavy scent of pine and sandalwood. He swallowed thickly. Daryl had loved that scent, had worn it nearly every day since Paul had given it to him. He'd buy him a new one on Friday. 

With a heavy sigh, he grabbed Daryl's tooth brush and tossed it in the trash. He didn't want to know what the intruder had done to it. He had one at Paul's apartment anyways. He grabbed the dirty clothes from the hamper and brought it into the bedroom. Together they took the clothes out to the truck and went back in to clean up the kitchen and see what other damage had been done. Daryl's office had been left alone as well as all his tools in his garage. He didn't plan on being back here for a while, so he bagged all the perishables he wanted to take to Paul's apartment and threw out anything that they didn't need. Once the trash was taken out, they went back out to the truck.

“I'll follow you on the bike.” Daryl rasped, handing the truck keys to Paul. 

The baker nodded and got into the truck. Daryl followed him closely on the bike and it made him a bit nervous, but they were at his apartment in no time. It took several trips, but they got all Daryl's clothes and the food into the apartment. While Daryl put up the food, Paul put on a load of clothes in his washer, so glad it was new and could handle larger loads. Paul found a frame for the picture that Daryl had brought and they placed it on one of the bed side tables.

By the time they got to bed, it was close to midnight. Paul was exhausted and had to be up at 5, so he fell right to sleep. Daryl stayed awake, holding the baker close. His heart ached for Hunter, though it comforted him that Max was curled up at their feet. He had an idea who had broken into his house, but he didn't have any proof. Paul mumbled softly in his sleep and nuzzled closer against Daryl's neck, smiling at the scent of the doctor's aftershave. With a heavy sigh, the doctor turned his nose into Paul's hair, letting the warmth and the smell of coffee radiating off the baker lull him to sleep.


	6. Ch. 6

Hunter came home two days later. Daryl bought him a brand new bed and put it next to the fireplace. His sliding door had been replaced and he added cameras to the front and back yards so the next time someone broke in, they could get caught on video. Whoever had broken in had worn gloves, so no fingerprints were left, not even a hair had been found. He changed the locks on his doors and windows. Paul thought he was being just a tiny bit paranoid, but he understood Daryl's fear. His dog had been hurt trying to protect their home, and who knew what the intruder had done in the home other than take a few things. 

Daryl found several of his shirts missing. His favorite shirts. One had even been Paul's favorite shirt to see on the doctor. The baker had bought a bottle of cologne to replace the one that had been broken. Daryl had smiled and kissed him. Once he felt his house was safe enough, he moved his things back into his closet and drawers. He'd printed off new photos from both his and Paul's phones and framed them. The frames went back on his dresser where he could look at them every morning and every night. 

Paul was disappointed that Daryl moved back to his place. They'd only spent a few days together, but it'd been the best days of his life. He went with Daryl to pick Hunter up and sat in the back seat with him. The retriever was happy to see Paul, licking him all over his face and whining happily. He wasn't allowed to walk around too much, so Daryl carried him into the house and laid him on his new bed. He tried to get up when Paul left the room, but Daryl whistled at him and he stayed put. 

Paul walked back in with a bag from the pet store. “I got you something, Hunter.” He knelt down by the dog and reached into the bag and pulled out a large bully stick. Hunter's tail began wagging, thumping into the hardwood floor. Paul chuckled. “Yeah. You're gonna like it.” He pulled the wrapper off and set it on the bed by Hunter's head. 

It didn't take Hunter long to stick licking and gnawing on the bone. Daryl chuckled and reached down to help Paul off the floor. “That'll keep him occupied for a while.” 

Paul smiled and followed Daryl into the kitchen. “So... I... guess I should head home.”

Daryl looked at him while reaching into the fridge. “What fer?”

The baker shrugged, drumming his fingers on the island. “I... I don't know. Do you want me to stay?” The doctor pulled out a cake and Paul furrowed his brows. “Since when do you bake?”

“Since this mornin while you were at the bakery.” Daryl grinned and slid it across the island for Paul to look at. “Been watching how you bake and decided to give it a shot.”

“Oh, okay.” Paul looked down at the cake and stared. It was crudely done, and smelled good, but it was what was written on the cake that had Paul's heart racing. In red frosting that Paul could tell was store bought just by looking at it, Daryl had written a question. 

'Will you move in with me?'

Paul's eyes teared up and he looked up at Daryl. “Are you... are you sure?”

Daryl fidgeted on the other side of the island. “Yeah. You said your lease is coming to an end, and... these last few days staying with you has been amazing. I'd feel better living here if you were here, too. I.... I love you, Paul... I want you to live here with me, and maybe in a couple years-”

Paul came around the island and launched himself into Daryl's arms. “Daryl, you don't... you don't have to explain... yes! I'd love to move in with you!” The doctor grinned and held Paul close and tight. He nuzzled into Paul's shoulder and sighed happily. 

 

The next weekend, they got Paul's belongings moved into Daryl's house. Max was happy to have a large backyard to run around in, and Hunter was happy to have a fellow dog around. With the boxes unpacked and a pizza ordered (neither felt like cooking) Paul was ready to shower and relax. He walked into the living room to see Max and Hunter cuddling together on their beds. Max must've pulled his bed closer to Hunter's. He smiled and turned to head up the stairs. 

Daryl was in the bedroom, putting fresh sheets on the bed. Paul stepped in and watched him for a moment. He bit his bottom lip as Daryl bent over to tuck the corner in. Shit, he wants the man. He cleared his throat and Daryl looked over his shoulder at him. 

“Hey.” The doctor smiled. “Help me finish this.”

Paul stepped in and walked to the other side of the bed. They finished making the bed and pizza arrived, so they went downstairs and ate, bot agreeing to get up early and go for a run to work off the junk food. The rest of the pizza was put up and lights were shut off. The dogs followed them up the stairs. Hunter could walk on his own now, he just had a bit of a limp. Daryl helped Hunter up on the bed, wondering how two full grown dogs and two full grown men were going to fit on the queen sized bed. 

“Want to shower with me?”

Daryl looked up from his musings. He'd never been fully naked in front of his boyfriend. He had scars he didn't want the man to see. “... Yeah.”

Paul tried not to bounce around in his excitement. He smiled instead and went into the bathroom. Daryl followed him after a moment's hesitation. The shower was started and Paul undressed, tossing his dirty, sweaty clothes into the hamper. He turned to Daryl and reached to unbutton his shirt. Daryl let him push the shirt off. He slid his hands over those strong shoulders and down his lightly furred chest. He stopped at the top of Daryl's jeans and looked up at the doctor. 

Daryl smiled. “Go ahead... I'm okay with it.”

Paul swallowed thickly and unbuttoned the jeans and pushed the zipper down. He pushed the jeans down slowly, licking his lips as those hips bones that have been teasing him every time the doctor stretched are finally revealed to his eyes. Daryl kicked the jeans and underwear off, letting Paul get his fill of looking at him. He had scars of his thighs that looked purposefully done and Paul felt his heart ache at the thought of why Daryl might have done, or who might have done it to him. He took Daryl's hand and gently pulled him into the shower. 

They washed each other lovingly, Paul kissing every scar and every burn, kneeling down the lower he went. He looked up at Daryl, making sure the man was still okay with this. Daryl was flushed, cock growing hard. The baker's hands caressed and gently gripped Daryl's thighs, pushing them a bit more apart. Daryl swallowed thickly and leaned against the shower wall. Paul licked his lips and leaned forward, breathing in the soap and something strictly Daryl. He groaned and pressed a kiss to the tip. It twitched and he smiled. 

“Paul...”

Paul looked up at his boyfriend. “Is this okay?” He whispered, thumbs petting those hip bones. 

Daryl swallowed thickly and nodded. He took a deep breath and groaned, watching as Paul's pretty pink lips wrapped around the head of his cock. They held gazes as Paul sucked more and more in, tongue licking teasingly. Daryl's eyes were dark and wild. Paul shivered and moaned around the cock in his mouth. He slid one hand around Daryl hip to grip a cheek. The doctor groaned, bucking his hips forward a bit. He nearly pulled back and apologized, but Paul gripped his other hip and pulled him forward, taking the head down his throat. He swallowed around it. 

“Shit!” Daryl grunted, one hand going into Paul's wet hair. A finger teased his hole suddenly and he gasped. Fear gripped his heart for a second, but when he looked down into Paul's bright blue eyes and that finger pressed in further, he let out a choked moan of Paul's name with his release. 

Paul moaned and pulled back a bit, swallowing down the cum. When the cock softened, he pressed a kiss to the tip and licked his lips. He stood up and leaned forward to kiss Daryl, but the doctor leaned back. He blinked and looked up at him. “Daryl..?”

“You...” The doctor had a confused, but thoughtful look on his face, eyes slightly hazy from the after glow of his orgasm. 

“What? Did I do something wrong?” Paul bit his bottom lip. Was the blow job terrible? 

They stared at each other in silence for a moment, water from the shower head raining down on them. Daryl stepped forward, hand going up to Paul's cheek. He leaned in and kissed the baker softly, lovingly. Paul moaned softly, melting into the kiss easily. Their tongues slid and danced, breaths mingling and bodies pressed tight together. Paul was hard and straining against his stomach, the hairs on Daryl's abdomen tickling him. He could feel Daryl getting hard again, twitching and pulsing against his thigh.

The shower head was shut off and a minute later they were on the bed, the dogs having been kicked off. Paul settled between Daryl's thighs, cocking rubbing and hips grinding. The sheets were getting wet since they hadn't dried off, but Paul didn't care, he was finally able to worship this wonderful body he'd been dreaming about for months now. Daryl felt so good against him. He tasted so sweet with just a hint of bitterness from the soap. 

“Paul... want ya in me.” 

Paul lifted his eyes from Daryl's chest where he was teething a nipple. He sat up and looked down at the doctor. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” He swallowed thickly. “Jus... go slow... I ain't ever...”

Paul's brows furrowed. He'd thought... he smiled and leaned down to kiss Daryl gently. “Alright. Do we have lube?”

Daryl reached into the bedside drawer on his side and pulled out a bottle of lube. He'd bought it before Paul moved in knowing they would eventually do this. Paul took it and yanked the wrapper off. He popped the top open and spread a bit on three fingers. “Tell me if it hurts.” He bottle the bottle aside and pressed a finger against Daryl's hole. The doctor tensed and Paul looked up at him. “Relax...” He caressed Daryl thigh to soothe him. 

The doctor sighed softly and closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of Paul's finger slowly sliding in. It felt weird, and tight, but not bad. He let out a hot pant, bringing his hands up to Paul's hair when those teeth and lips were back on his chest. Paul was being careful with him, moving that finger slow and careful before adding a second. The second finger hurt a bit, but then they touched something deep in him that made his hips jerk and his cock pulse. 

“Fuck.” 

Paul chuckled into his neck. “Yeah... feels good, hm?” He nipped Daryl's ear, rubbing the nub of nerves for a moment before spreading his fingers open. It was so tight inside Daryl and he couldn't wait to get his cock inside. He pushed a third finger in, pausing when the doctor hissed in pain. “Shh... relax, baby.” 

Daryl swallowed and rocked his hips a couple times, groaning when those fingers spread him open so wonderfully. Shit... now he knew why all those damn men who bought him begged to be fucked. He shook his head to get the memories away and looked up into Paul's eyes. His heart ached at the love in those beautiful blues. 

“Paul... 'm ready... want you.”

The baker pulled his fingers out and wiped them on a Kleenex. “Condom?”

“In the drawer.”

He reached over and pulled a condom off the sleeve and ripped it open. He spread it on his cock and added more lube. He leaned over Daryl. “Ready?” The doctor nodded, so he gripped himself at the base and pushed in slowly. They groaned simultaneously as he sunk in to the base. “Fuck... so tight...”

They paused, Paul trying to stave off his orgasm and Daryl to force himself to relax. He felt so full. He slid his hands up Paul's smooth back to his hair, pulling him down into a deep kiss. Paul groaned into the kiss, bucking his hips shallowly a few times. When Daryl started moaning softly, he paused to spread his thighs wider and wrap Daryl's legs around his waist. He pulled out until only the head was left, then thrust back in hard. Daryl grunted and bit Paul's bottom lip as his prostate was hit. 

Paul didn't let up once he got started. Daryl's moans in his ear turned him into a wild animal, hips rocking and bucking. Their bodies were pressed together, building up sweat and heat. He kept one hand on Daryl's thigh and the other around Daryl's shoulders, holding him close. His body may be smaller than the doctor's but his legs and hips were powerful. He could feel Daryl's nails digging into his shoulders and groaned at the slight sting of pain. 

“Paul... 'm close...” 

“Me, too...”

They kissed deeply, their moans and the squealing of the bed filling the room. Paul released Daryl's hip to slide his hand between their bodies and stroke the doctor's cock to bring him over the edge. Daryl broke away from the kiss, letting out a choked whimper as his cock spurted between them. His channel tightened around Paul's cock. Paul grunted and moaned, thrusting twice more before releasing into the condom. He nuzzled into Daryl's neck as he slowly pulled out. He pulled the condom off and tied it before tossing it into the trash can by the bed. 

They let their bodies cool off before Paul got up to grab a washcloth. He wiped their bodies down and helped Hunter back up on the bed. Daryl was asleep on his stomach when Paul got back in bed and the baker stared down at the scars. He climbed under the blankets, careful not to kick Max or Hunter. He let his hand lightly trace the scars, careful not to wake the sleeping doctor. With a smile, he laid his head on Daryl's shoulder and pressed a kiss to the demon tattoo. He yawned and closed his eyes, ready to sleep.

 

A shrill ringing roused them from their deep sleep. Daryl grunted and lifted his head. 

“Think it's yer phone...” He grumbled before dropping his head back on his pillow. 

Paul rolled over and blindly reached for his phone on the table. His hand grasped it and he brought it close to his face to find out who was calling. It was a number he didn't recognize. So he ignored it and dropped it on the bed. He rolled back into Daryl's side. A few minutes later, the phone rang again so he grabbed it and answered it.

“It's two in the morning, what do you want?”

“Paul Rovia?”

“What?”

“This is Eugene from Kingdom Security. About ten minutes go the alarm in your business went off and security cameras caught someone breaking in.”

The words took a moment to process in Paul's sleepy mind. He opened his eyes. “... I'm sorry. What?” He sat up and Max whined when Paul accidentally kicked him. “You said it's been broken into?” Daryl lifted his head, eyes bleary from sleep. 

“Yes, sir. The authorities are on their way to the location as of this moment. I highly suggest you meet them there to shut the alarm off.”

“Uh... yeah... yeah. I'll be right there.” He hung up the phone and stared down at it in shock. 

“Paul... s'a matter, baby?”

“My shop's been broken into...”

Daryl groaned and ran his hand over his face. “C'mon...” He sat up and winced a bit.

Paul looked over at him. “Daryl, you don't have to come.”

“Ain't lettin ya go alone. 'Sides, mighta been the same person that broke into here.” Daryl carefully got off the bed and walked over to the dresser.

Paul blinked and got out of the bed as well. “What makes you say that?” 

“What use would a stranger have for pictures of us, my cologne and a few of my shirts?” Daryl asked, pulling underwear on. 

Paul grabbed underwear out as well. Daryl had a point. He nodded in agreement. They got dressed and went downstairs. Daryl grabbed his wallet and keys and they left the house. It didn't take them long to reach the bakery. A police cruiser was outside when they got there and he told them the intruder was already gone by the time he got there, but they got security footage. It wasn't very good, very grainy and the intruder was wearing a ski mask, so they couldn't ID the intruder. 

They stepped into the bakery. The tables were smashed. The money out of the register was gone, the coffee machines and blenders were destroyed. He walked to the back and flipped the light on, and tried not to cry. The wedding cake he'd worked on all day was smashed on the floor. The dough he'd made for the donuts in the morning was ruined. All his mixers were broken, the stainless steel counter were scratched up by a knife or some other sharp object. On the back wall were the pictures of them, Paul's face was scratched or burned or smeared by blood on the pictures.

Daryl was silent beside him, staring at the photos. He reached and took Paul's hand, offering comfort. The baker swallowed the lump in his throat. He couldn't afford to replace all his equipment, he'd barely gotten the loan he received for his business half way paid off. He'd have to work all night to make the wedding cake and donuts. He let out a soft sob and was pulled into Daryl's arms. His dream was ruined.


	7. Ch. 7

Paul woke up in the early evening. Daryl wasn't in bed with him anymore, but Hunter was laying next to him with his head on Paul's side. The baker sighed softly, reaching to pet the retriever's ears. Hunter groaned and rolled onto his back, showing off his belly. Paul chuckled and scratched his nails gently along the dog's stomach. The happiness he felt was short lived when he remembered the call he got early that morning, and then walking into his bakery to see it in shambles. He felt tear prick at his eyes and sniffled. 

Where was Daryl? 

He sat up and looked around their room, bathed in a dim sunlight trying to filter in through the dark curtains. He couldn't hear any sounds coming from the closet or bathroom, so he climbed out of bed and helped Hunter down. The dog followed him out into the hallway and down the stairs. Paul checked the den and saw Max laying in his bed in front of the fireplace. Max lifted his head as Hunter walked over to him, they sniffed at each other. The baker went to go check the kitchen when he heard Daryl's voice coming from his office, so he walked over to the door and peeked through the crack. 

“I'm tellin ya, Rick, it's gotta be Jessica Finch. She's the only person I know that would be crazy enough ta pull shit like this.” The doctor paused, leaning back in his office chair with a heavy sigh. “No, I don't have any proof. Can't ya do somethin, Rick? I'm scared that she's gonna do somethin worse ta Paul.”

Paul bit his bottom lip. This girl must be really getting to Daryl if he was calling Rick for help. 

 

The next day Paul went to his loan officer to see about getting an extension to replace all the broken equipment. He'd gotten insurance on the place in case of robbery and he'd been paying his loan off on time every month, so he was approved for the extension and his insurance replaced the broken equipment. He'd given the money back to the bride who's cake was ruined. She was understanding and even angry at whoever had broken into his shop.

It took a week, but his bakery/cafe was soon back up and running, and busier than ever. People were lined up outside when he got there the morning of his second grand opening. Apparently news had spread that his shop had been broken into and now everyone wanted to come give him their support. Most of them were nurses and doctors, and Paul knew Daryl had something to do with it. It warmed his heart that his boyfriend was so caring. 

As they lay in bed that night, Daryl listened intently to how excited Paul was to have so many customers on the first day. He was delighted to see the baker so happy and vibrant. He'd been so upset the days after the break in and it had broken Daryl's heart. Paul was such a cheerful person most days. To see tears in those beautiful blue eyes was always Daryl's undoing. Paul fell asleep with such a happy smile. 

The next morning, Daryl was already out of the house. He left a note on the table saying he'd gotten called in to the hospital to deliver a baby, but he would see Paul for lunch around noon. Paul smiled as he drank his coffee. He fed Max and Hunter and unlatched the doggy door to the back yard so they could come and go as they pleased. As he picked up his phone, he noticed he had a text message from an unknown number. 

He doesn't love you.

Paul blinked at it. His heart skipped a beat, wondering if it was Jessica Finch and how she could've gotten his number. He opened the message and promptly deleted it. He left the house and got to the bakery and went about his day. At lunch time, he picked up his phone to see if Daryl had messaged him only to see another message from the same number. 

You don't deserve him.

He glared at the message, deleted it and blocked the number. He doesn't care who the hell she thinks she is. Daryl loves him. Daryl wants him. This insane bitch wasn't going to come between them. He put his phone up and walked to the front and smiled when he saw Daryl stepping in. 

“Hey!” He hurried around the counter and leaned up to kiss the doctor. “Ready to eat?”

Daryl smiled, arms going around Paul's waist. “I am. Having a good day so far?”

Paul opened his mouth, about to tell Daryl about the strange text messages he'd received. He bit his bottom lip, remembering hearing Daryl talking to Rick. 

“Paul? You okay?”

The baker smiled brightly. “I'm fine! And, yes, I've been having a great day! The customers won't stop coming.”

“Good. I hope they never stop.” Daryl kissed him again and Paul leaned into it. 

A pair of eyes glared at him, and he shivered. He pulled away from the kiss and looked around, but couldn't see anyone. 

“Come on. I'm starving.” Daryl took his hand and led him out of the bakery to his bike.

 

Paul didn't receive any more text messages from the unknown number, so he allowed himself to relax and enjoy his daily routine. Wake up, drink some coffee, kiss Daryl good bye, get to the shop, bake, have lunch with Daryl, bake, get home, have dinner, play with the dogs and enjoy his lover's body. Ever since their first time, Daryl couldn't seem to get enough of their love making. Paul could say his life was complete. 

'Could' being the operative word. No matter how many times Paul deleted and blocked the messages, a new one always came through on a new number. They were always very disheartening messages. She was playing with his insecurities, trying to get to him, and it was working. He was starting to lose sleep at night, and his lack of sleep was affecting his work. He could tell Daryl was starting to get worried and it made him feel even worse. 

During dinner one evening, Daryl had to leave to go check on a patient who was in labor. Paul finished eating and put up the rest of it for Daryl to eat when he got home. With the kitchen cleaned up, he went into the den and got on his laptop to check for any new emails and orders for his shop. He had ten new orders and smiled at the descriptions of the cakes his clients wanted, already coming up with plans for them. As he got to the bottom, he saw an email from a blocked address. He opened it. 

A video started playing as soon as the email was opened. A woman was laying naked in a run down motel bed and Paul immediately recognized her as Jessica Finch. Daryl, younger looking and with shorter blonde hair walked in, also completely naked. Paul's heart skipped a beat as Daryl climbed on top of the woman and started kissing her deeply. 

“Wha..?”

Moans started filling the room as they moved their bodies together. Paul couldn't tear his eyes away. Once the video was over, Paul's heart sank. Hunter and Max were curled up on their beds, sleeping peacefully. The baker stared at the fireplace. He doesn't know how long he sat there, but Daryl walked in the door and called his name. 

“What're you still doing up?” Daryl asked as he walked up to him.

“You had sex with her.”

The doctor frowned. “What? With who?”

Paul glared at him through his tears. “Jessica Finch...”

“No! I... What?” 

The baker turned the laptop to face Daryl and pressed play on the video. Daryl's eyes widened, seeing her on the bed and then himself walk into the room and start kissing her. He reached forward and slammed the laptop shut, effectively cutting the sounds. 

“.... Where did you get that video?”

“It was emailed to me... by her.”

“And how the hell did she get your email?” 

Paul put the laptop aside and stood up. “How the hell should I know? You tell me! You're the one who's been with her!”

“Paul! That was twenty years ago! It was just sex! It didn't mean anything!”

“Well, it meant something to her! Cause apparently, she followed you all the way here from Georgia!”

Daryl sighed and rubbed his face. “Paul-”

“If it was just sex, then why is there a video of it? What? Did you want to relive all your conquests?”

“.... Is that what you think that is?” Daryl growled. “She bought me, Paul. I did it fer the money! I met her in a diner and she offered me $300 ta have sex with her! I had sex with men, women, anyone that would pay me money so I could survive! I ran away from home when I's sixteen cause mah father was an abusive asshole! I lived on the streets 'n in run down motels like that one fer two years 'fore I met Rick! I didn't fuckin know she'd taped it!” Paul opened his mouth to speak, but Daryl continued on. “I would never fuckin cheat on you! That ain't who I am! So whatever fucked up reason yer tellin yerself that you don't deserve me, you jus stop listenin! She ain't the one livin in this house wit me! She ain't the one sharin a bed wit me! She don't mean shit ta me! Yer the one I love! In fact, I wanna marry ya someday! But if you can't get that through yer head, then I don't know what ta tell ya!” He turned and stormed through the kitchen and to the back door. 

Paul swallowed thickly and stared down at the floor. He saw Hunter quickly follow after Daryl. With a heavy sigh, Paul sat in his chair and rubbed his face. Max whined and came up to him, resting his head Paul's knee. 

They went to bed in silence. Daryl was wearing a tank top and Paul felt his chest tighten that his boyfriend felt the need to hide the scars on his back now. He lay on his side, facing away from Paul, and the baker stared at him. He could tell Daryl wasn't asleep, the man's shoulders were too tense. He scooted closer to the doctor, carefully laying a hand on his back. The doctor tensed more and Paul sniffled, burying his face in his shoulder. 

“Daryl... I'm sorry.” He whispered. 

Daryl released a sigh and relaxed his shoulders. “... What else has she sent you?”

“... Some text messages... just... things to try to tear me down. Every time I block the number, she sends me another text with a new number.”

“Then we'll change your number, get you a new phone.” Paul nodded against Daryl's shoulder. “Just... trust me next time, Paul. Don't go assuming shit you know nothing about.” Paul nodded again, tearing up. “I called Rick. He's got some buddies in the precinct here... he's gonna pull some strings and get her investigated.” Daryl rolled over slowly and Paul leaned back to let him shift. He pulled Paul to his chest, a hand sifting through the baker's long golden brown hair. “I love you, Paul... don't let no one tell you otherwise.”

Paul sighed softly, nuzzling into Daryl's neck. “I love you, too.”

 

The next morning, there was still tension between them, but Daryl was affectionate, petting Paul's hair and whispering loving words into the baker's ear before he left for the hospital. Paul finished his coffee before feeding Hunter and Max and heading to the bakery. He didn't receive any text messages, but he could feel someone watching him anytime he went to the front of the shop. After dinner, he and Daryl took Max and Hunter for a job around the lake, and Paul could feel someone watching them. 

Daryl left early for the hospital and Paul was running late. He hurried outside and turned to lock the door, only to see an envelope stuck to the door by a bloody knife. He stared at it in horror, wondering if Daryl saw it as he left. He pulled the knife off the door and walked back into the house to put the knife away. He looked down at the envelope and slowly opened it. Pictures of Daryl through out the years poured out onto the island and Paul looked at them all in shock. She'd been stalking the doctor for years and Daryl hadn't known. 

A folded letter was amongst the pictures and Paul picked it up to read it. His eyes widened as he read about how Daryl was her husband and the baby was Daryl's and Paul was a home wrecker and stole Daryl from her. His hands shook in anger as she threatened to kill Hunter, Max and anyone else Paul loved if he wouldn't leave Daryl. At the end of the letter, she told Paul to meet her in Daryl's cabin in the woods that night, and to come alone. 

Paul growled and set the letter down. After a brief moment's hesitation, he hid it under a few bills. He went through his day, debating how to go about getting rid of this woman. He had lunch with Daryl and kept his plans a secret from the man. He didn't want Daryl worrying. They had dinner and made love. After Daryl fell asleep, Paul carefully got out of bed, hushing Hunter when he lifted his head and whined. Paul got dressed and left the house, getting into his car and driving out of the city to Daryl's cabin in the forest. 

There was a light on in the cabin as he parked in front. There was another car and he glared at it. He'd been seeing it a lot the last few weeks, but didn't think anything of it until now. He shut the car off and got out. He didn't bother knocking on the door. He stepped in cautiously, glancing around. The fireplace was lit and there was some baby clothes and blankets strewn about. Paul growled. She'd been living here.

“Welcome, home wrecker.”

Jessica stepped out from the bedroom, carrying the two month old baby. She smirked, wearing one of Daryl's shirts that she stole. Paul glared at her, shutting the door. 

“You're insane.” He marched up to her. “You need to stop! Doing this is only hurting Daryl!”

She glared at him. “I think you're the one that needs to stop.” She turned and laid the baby down in a crib. “Daryl's MY husband! We were having some problems when you showed up! He just needs to meet his daughter and he'll come back to me.”

Paul stared at her incredulously. What the fuck is wrong with this woman? “What the fuck is wrong with you?! You bought sex from him twenty years ago and now you think you had his baby?! How is that even possible?!”

Her shoulders tensed. She grabbed a poker from next the fireplace and swung it. It connected with the side of Paul's head, sending him sprawling on the floor with a pained groan. His vision blacked out. Jessica glared down at him. With a grunt she grabbed him by his arms and pulled him over to a chair. She struggled for a moment to get him in the chair and was sweaty and flushed by the time she got him tied up. 

“Now... let's take care of that stupid hair.”


	8. Ch. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen to Paul?

Daryl woke up to Hunter's whining. He groaned rolled onto his back, bringing a hand up to rub his eyes. He glanced at his clock and saw it was 2:30 in the morning. He groaned. 

“Hunter! Shut the fuck up!”

Hunter quieted and Daryl rolled over to throw an arm around Paul, only to be met with an empty mattress. He sat up and looked around, ears listening for any movement from his boyfriend. Hunter started whining again, so Daryl got up and walked down the stairs. Hunter was sitting in front of the front door.

“Hunter? What is it?” Daryl knelt down next to him, petting his ears. “Where's Paul, huh?”

Hunter stood up and paced in front of the door. Daryl sighed and stood up. He checked the house, but couldn't find Paul anywhere. The baker's shoes were gone, as was his jacket. The doctor became increasingly worried when he called Paul's phone and the baker didn't answer. He paced in the kitchen, waiting a few minutes before calling again. Hunter and Max sat in the doorway, both watching him. When the baker still didn't answer, he went to grab his keys off the island and swung his hand to low and knocked over the pile of bills. 

“God dammit...” He bent down to pick them up, not wanting the dogs to eat them, and faltered when he saw the letter and pictures of himself. “What the hell..?” He looked through the pictures, recognizing some of the places in the pictures. He finally got down to the letter. His heart started racing the further down the letter he got. “Shit... he went!” He stood up, fumbling to open his phone and pull up Rick's contact. 

Rick's gruff voice answered by the third ring. “Daryl, I'm kinda driving right now. I'm only-”

“HE WENT TO MEET HER!” 

“What?”

“She sent him a letter with pictures of me and told him to meet her at the cabin alone tonight!” 

“Alright, Daryl, just calm down-”

“How the hell can I stay calm?! The man I love just went to meet with some psycho bitch! She could be killing him right now!” Daryl paced around the kitchen and up and down the hallway, a hand through his hair and trying not to step on Max or Hunter. 

“Dar-Daryl! I need you to shut up for a second!” When the doctor went silent, Rick let out a breath. “I'm about thirty minutes away from you. I'm going to call for reinforcements and have them meet me at your cabin. Do not, and I mean this Daryl, DO NOT go to the cabin by yourself. That's what she wants. She's luring you out there.” Daryl swallowed thickly. “I want you to stay home. When we have Paul safe and sound, I'll call you.. Am I understood?” Daryl didn't say anything. “Daryl! Am I understood?!”

“Yeah...”

“Alright. I'm going to hang up now. Remember, do not go out there.” 

The line went dead so Daryl stopped by the island and put his phone down. His heart was racing, his chest clenching with fear. He felt like he couldn't breathe, just the thought of what this bitch could be capable of if she's been stalking him all his life. He paced around some more, Max and Hunter whining at him. With a groan, he stopped by his office door. 

Fuck it.

Daryl raced up the stairs to get dressed and get his boots on. He went into his office and reached into one of his locked desk drawers and grabbed a hunting knife and slipped it into his back pocket. Max and Hunter were waiting at the door for him. He put Hunter on a leash. 

“Sorry, Max... you can't come, buddy.” He stroked Max's ear and brought Hunter out to the truck. Hunter jumped into the passenger's seat, tail wagging a bit as Daryl started the truck and pulled out of the driveway. “Time to go hunting, boy.” Hunter barked.

 

Paul slowly came around, eyes bleary and head throbbing. As his vision straightened, he saw long strands of golden brown hair around his feet. He blinked in confusion, then his eyes widened in horror when he heard a snip of scissors behind him. A manicured hand reached in front of him, dropping long strands of hair onto his lap. 

“I noticed he likes running his fingers through your hair... I figured that should be the first thing to go.” 

Paul swallowed thickly. “He doesn't love me for my hair... and I can always grow it back.”

“Maybe not... and maybe you can... but still...” She put the scissors down and picked up a hand mirror and put it in front of him. She'd done a choppy job. Some parts were shorter than others and Paul tried not to let it upset him. She smirked. “It brings me such satisfaction to see how upset you look.” She put the mirror away and hummed softly as she walked over to the baby in the play pen. 

Paul watched her start getting a bottle ready. He tested the strength of the tape around his wrists and found it was quite loose. He stretched his fingers to try to reach his back pocket where he kept a butterfly knife Daryl had given him for Christmas. It took some wriggling and shifting, but he got his fingers in his pocket and wrapped them around the knife and pulled it out. 

“You know what I named the baby.”

The baker froze and looked at her. “I honestly don't care. “

“I named her Darlene, after her Daddy.” Jessica smiled down at the girl. “She has his eyes.” 

He kept his movements slow and easy, opening the knife and slowly cutting away at the tape. She fed the baby and burped her before putting he back down. She walked back over to Paul. 

“What to do next? Maybe I should break your fingers so you can't bake anymore. How about that?” She stepped closer, and Paul lashed out with the knife. It got her cheek, cutting a thin line across it. She screamed and stumbled back, one hand coming up to cover the bleeding wound. “You!”

Paul reached down and cut the tape around his ankles and stood up. “Did you really think I was going to let you do anything you wanted to me?” He clenched his hands, glaring at her. “I don't care if you cut up my hair or my face or my fingers. Daryl loves me... and that's reason enough to live and fight.”

She screamed and lunged at him. “HE'S MINE!” 

Paul side stepped her and watched as she tumbled over the chair he'd previously occupied. She sprawled on the floor with a pained groan and he couldn't help feeling some pity for her. She'd lived her entire live obsessed with one man. Loving Daryl was all she knew. She'd had a baby just to meet him face to face again. Then Paul came along and stole him. 

“It doesn't have to be like this.” He whispered.

She sat up, shoulders shaking and letting out soft whimpers. “He's mine.... he's mine... he's always been mine...”

“Daryl doesn't love you... he never loved you.”

She stood slowly, a hand on the table to help herself up. “He loves me... he loved me when we made love... I felt it.”

Paul glared at her. “That was just sex! You paid him for it! It meant nothing to him!”

Her hand inched along the table toward the scissors. “I had his baby... I wear his ring... we got married in the fall... like he always wanted.”

“You're delusional!”

“Am I?!” She held her left hand up where there was a golden band on her ring finger. “I have pictures and videos of the wedding! His baby is right there!” She pointed to the baby girl sleeping in the play pen. Paul shook his head. There was no reasoning with this woman. She was completely insane. “You'll never know him like I do! I know everything about him! I know about his father and his brother! I know about Rick! I know about the people he dated in college! I know his favorite movie, band and food! I know he used to smoke! I know-”

“... Those are all factual things. Do you know anything intimate about him? Do you know what he secretly dreams about? Do you know how he likes to be touched? Do you know where he's most ticklish? Do you know how to soothe him when he's upset?” Paul paused, watching her slowly get more and more upset by his words. “No... you don't... because you never took the chance to actually get to know him. Well, I do. I've spent mornings and nights with him, soothing him from nightmares. I've made him coffee after a long day of births and surgeries. I've listened to him whisper to me all the things he dreams about doing. I love Daryl... every single part of him... scars and all. And he loves me... scars and all... and you're trying to take me from him.”

She stared at him, tears flowing freely down her cheeks, hand gripping the scissors so tight, blood was dripping down onto the table. “No... No.... he loves me... he love me... not you... you're no one... you're a nobody... an orphan that no one wanted...”

“Daryl wants me.” 

“NO! NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!” She lunged at Paul again, scissors above her head.

The door to the cabin swung open and Hunter charged in, barking and growling. Daryl came in behind him. “Paul!” Hunter jumped up, latching onto Jessica's wrist. 

Jessica screamed and dropped the scissors. She stumbled back into the table as Hunter released her. The dog stood protectively between her and Paul, growling viciously with a bit of blood on his muzzle. Daryl hurried over to Paul, eyes worried. 

“You okay?”

Paul smiled and nodded. “I am now.” 

Daryl nodded and turned to Jessica. “It's over, Jessica. The cops are on their way now.”

She leaned against the table, whimpering and sobbing, clutching her wrist to her chest. The baby was screaming and crying in the play pen, but she made no move to go soothe the girl. Daryl pulled Paul close, a hand going up to the baker's hair, stopping when he encountered the cut from the poker Jessica had hit Paul with.

“... The fuck she do to your hair?”

Paul looked down, swallowing thickly. “I know... it looks terrible.”

Daryl smiled. “We'll get taken care of, and then you can grow it back out.” Paul nodded and laid his head on Daryl's shoulder. 

The cops arrived not long after with a couple ambulances. A paramedic tended to Paul while Rick scolded Daryl for not listening to him, but he was happy everything turned out alright. Jessica was tended to by a second paramedic; and then arrested and put in the back of a squad car. The baby was taken by a social worker. Paul gave his statement to the police and relinquished his phone as evidence. Apparently there was a way to retrieve text messages even after they'd been deleted. Rick followed them back home and took the knife, pictures and later as more evidence against Jessica Finch. Max was happy to see them home and licked the blood off Hunter's muzzle. Once Rick left, Daryl locked the door and turned to Paul who was loving on Hunter for saving him. 

“Why'd you go?”

Paul looked at Daryl, then stood up. “... I wanted to put an end to this madness.”

“You thought going by yourself would've solved everything?” Daryl licked his lips and looked down. “You had me scared shitless, Paul. I thought she would've killed you for sure.”

“... She tried, but...” He reached into his back pocket and pulled the butterfly knife. “If I hadn't had this, she would've done much worse than just give me a bad hair style.” He set the knife down on the table by the door and stepped closer to the doctor. “I didn't want her hurting anyone else... and if you read the letter, then you know our friends would've been next.”

Daryl nodded. “And after them... she would've come for me.”

“I wasn't going to let her take me from you. I would've fought her every inch of the way, because... Daryl... someday I want to marry you.” 

Daryl blushed and looked down into Paul's eyes. “You do?”

Paul smiled, reaching to hold Daryl's hands. “Yeah... I do. Maybe not now, but when the time is right, we'll get married and have babies and buy a house all our own... just like you dreamed.”

The doctor smiled and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend. “I like that.”

They went upstairs and Paul took a shower to wash away the grime from the tape and bad hair cut. Daryl was in bed when he got out. They kissed and whispered sweet words to each other. Daryl's fingers were amazing inside him, hitting every single spot just right. His cock felt even better, filling Paul to the brim. Their heavy breaths and blissful moans filled their air as they rocked and arched. The bed shook and creaked scaring Hunter out of the room when he tried coming in. Damn dog could hunt with the best of them and attack a woman with scissors, but a creaking bed scared him. Daryl and Paul got a good laugh out of it.

 

Paul went and got his hair cut, dyed and styled the next afternoon. He even had the hair stylist shave his beard off, leaving him with only a bit of stubble. He met Daryl for lunch afterwards at the house and was promptly dragged into their bedroom for a quickie. He laughed after they'd been released at least twice. 

“I take it you like the new style.” He laughed as he sat up to run a hand through his short hair. 

Daryl smirked at him, laying back against the pillows and running his hand up and down Paul's back lovingly. “She did a great job fixing it.”

“She really did. I had no idea what to tell her on how to fix it, so I left it up to her. She choose good. I was wary when she suggested dying it, but...” He shrugged, reaching up to fiddle with the bandage across his left temple. She hadn't caused any major damage, thankfully. He just got headaches every once in a while. 

Daryl stared up at him lovingly. “... You seem different.”

Paul looked down at him. “How so?”

“I don't know... there's just... something different. You seem... lighter.”

Paul looked down at his lap and fiddled with the sheet covering their bodies. “I feel lighter.” Daryl's fingers traced patterns over Paul's back while he waited for the baker to continue. “I think... I think I've accepted that I get to have you... that someone as amazing and wonderful as you loves me and won't ever leave me or hurt me. I've always wanted happiness like this, but actually having it was horrifying. Horrifying that I could lose it at any moment... that someone could come along and steal you away from me.” He paused and glanced at Daryl next to him. “I think that's what drove Jessica Finch over the edge. She saw that what we have is pure and real, and so she tried to take me away from you so she could have you all to herself again. In a way... Jessica and I were a-”

“Don't you say it.” Daryl growled. “You 'n her are nothin alike. For one, you didn't stalk me for twenty some odd years and two... I don't love her... I love you. I love you and I want you... only you.”

Paul smiled and shifted to lay his head on Daryl's chest. “You're right.” He closed his eyes and listened to Daryl's heart beat. 

Daryl ran his fingers through Paul's hair and turned his nose to nuzzle against him. He smiled. Paul may feel lighter and have a new hair cut, but he still smelled like coffee, and to Daryl, that was the only medicine he would ever need to help him relax and heal his soul.


	9. Ch. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER!

5 Years Later:

Hunter lay down in front of the door, nose to the crack at the bottom and tail prone behind him. Daryl and Paul had been gone for several hours and he missed them terribly. The new house was too big and Max was outside in the new backyard, bathing in the sunlight. Hunter didn't want to be outside. He wanted Daryl and Paul back home so he could lay at their feet and get belly rubs from Paul. Paul gives the best belly rubs while Daryl gives the best ear rubs. 

The retriever huffed out a whine. He heard a car door shut and stood up, tail wagging and ears alert; but, after a few minutes, no one came to the door. He whined and laid back down, nose once against at the crack under the door and tail prone behind him. Every time he heard a car door, he wold get up and wait, only to lay back down. There'd been a lot of activity in the house the last few days and Hunter was confused. Daryl and Paul were excited about something, moving a lot of large boxes and toys not meant to be chewed into a room upstairs. The door always remained shut, keeping Max and Hunter out. 

They still went out for jogs every morning and came home in the evenings. Daryl still left at odd hours of the morning sometimes to deliver a baby. He always took a couple weeks off in the fall to take Hunter out to the forest to hunt down turkey and pheasant. Paul joined them, but Max was usually left with a family friend. He was getting weak in his old age and was unable to keep up with them. 

Another car door sounded and Hunter lifted his head. The first car door was followed by a second, and then a third. The golden retriever stood up, ears perked. Shuffling feet and muffled voices had the dog whining and his tail wagging. Keys jingled as the door was unlocked and pushed open. Daryl stepped in and Hunter paced around excitedly. 

“Hey, buddy...” Hunter barked and Daryl shushed him. “Sh sh sh...” He knelt down to give the dog some love before gently pulling him into the sitting area. 

Paul stepped in, carrying a car seat. He shut the door quietly and followed Daryl and Hunter into the sitting room. The car seat was placed on the floor so Hunter could sniff at it. “Easy, Hunter...” Paul smiled and knelt down, one hand on the dog's back to soothe him. 

Hunter sniffed at the tiny baby, his cold nose touching the baby's warm cheek. The baby made a soft sound and twitched her head. Hunter leaned back, ears perked and head tilted. He licked his lips, looking at Daryl first, then at Paul. He leaned in again, sniffing once more at the baby girl. She made another sound and Hunter's tail wagged. He made a whining sound to match her's. 

Daryl chuckled, rubbing Hunter's ear. “S'yer baby sister... her name is Ava.”

Paul reached and removed the blanket from the baby and unhooked her from the belts. He gently lifted her out and cradled her to his chest. She whined and scrunched her face, but as soon as Paul had her against his chest, she settled down and fell back asleep. He sat in the recliner and Hunter jumped up on his front paws, leaning in to sniff at the baby girl's foot. Her foot twitched, smacking him in the nose. The retriever jolted back in shock and Daryl laughed. 

“Down, Hunter.” 

The dog dropped back down on the floor, but didn't move away from the chair. He stared up at Paul with the tiny human. Max soon walked in and greeted Daryl first with a lick to his cheek, and then moved over to Paul. He sniffed at the baby and wagged his tail. Paul hummed softly, rubbing a hand over the baby's back. His eyes met Daryl's and they smiled at each other. Their family was complete.

 

They'd went to the justice of the peace to get married and change Daryl's last name so they could adopt the baby. Paul had wanted a proper ceremony and reception, but time had been of the essence. They'd been on the wait list for a baby for two years and another chance probably wouldn't come for another two years. They'd talked about getting married before adopting a baby, but between Daryl's medical career and Paul opening a second bakery, neither of them had gotten the chance to propose. 

Daryl knew Paul wanted to have a real wedding and to be proposed to properly, so the night they had everyone over to meet their daughter, he kept a ring in his pocket. While baby Ava was passed around, Hunter following every person that carried and held her, Daryl pulled Rick aside to ask for his help. 

“I've gotta get the lounge area outside ready, so d'you think you could keep Paul occupied?”

Rick nodded and slapped a hand on Daryl's shoulder amicably. “No problem, brother. Go do your thang.”

Daryl hurried outside and opened one of the compartments under the wicker chair seat and got out the table cloth, candles and a vase of roses. Max shambled over to him and sniffed at the table cloth curiously. Daryl rubbed the Husky's ears before getting up and lighting the candles. He sneaked back into the house and pulled out a cake. His baking had gotten better over the years with Paul's lessons. He pulled it out and carried it out to the table and placed it down as well. 

The doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring box. He opened it to make sure the rings were still there before placing it on the table in front of the cake. With Carol's help, they hung lights across the overhanging patio cover. Daryl hooked up his phone to the blu-tooth speaker and put on their playlist with all their favorite songs on it. He took a step back and observed his work. With a nod, he turned and went back into the house.

While Daryl was setting up, Rick did his best to keep Paul occupied with conversation and asking about the house. Keeping a baker who was easily distracted by other things was fairly hard. The man kept asking about Daryl and going from room to room looking for his husband. Finally, Rick took the baby girl from Maggie and handed her to Paul. Paul readily took the little girl and smiled down at her, completely forgetting about searching for Daryl. 

“She's so beautiful. I don't think I've ever loved such a tiny human as much as I love her already.” Paul whispered, rocking back and forth slowly. 

Rick smiled. “She's going to be a heart break when she's older.”

“Daryl's already said she's not allowed to date until she's fifty.” Paul laughed. 

“I said the same about Judy.” The officer grinned as he gently stroked his fingers along the peach fuzz on Ava's head. 

Hunter sat at their feet, staring up at the little girl with intense protectiveness. Every time she made a sound or moved, he got up, tail wagging and ears alert. When she calmed down and went quiet again, he sat back on his hunches. 

“Hunter's a good guard dog.” Daryl said as he walked over to them. He rubbed Hunter's ears. “Rick, ya mind taking Ava?” The officer nodded and Paul handed her over carefully, minding Hunter pacing between them with a whine. “C'mere, baby.” Daryl took Paul's hand and led him through the house to the back door. 

“Where are we going?”

Daryl smiled and opened the door. “It's a surprise.” He let Paul step out first. 

“The last time you surprised me we ended up with a baby.” The baker chuckled and stepped outside. He halted when he saw the patio decked out and the roses on the table. “Daryl... what is this?”

The doctor chuckled and nudged Paul forward. “Go take a closer look.”

Paul smiled and stepped closer to the table. He looked down at the words on the cake and his heart skipped a beat. He tilted his head a bit in confusion. “Daryl... we're already married.” He picked up the rings and gazed at them. Daryl's arms wrapped around his waist and he leaned back into that strong chest. 

“I know, but... I think we deserve a proper wedding and reception.” The doctor nuzzled into Paul's neck and hair. “So... Paul, will you marry me again?”

The baker turned in his arms and smiled. “Yes.” He kissed Daryl deeply, arms around his shoulders. 

Everyone came outside clapping. Hunter jumped around, tail wagging from all the excitement while Max just laid at Daryl and Paul's feet. Rick handed Ava over to Daryl and he cuddled her close. Paul leaned down and kissed her head gently. Everyone had a piece of cake and enjoyed the fire pit out in the yard, chatting and spreading ideas about the wedding.

The wedding was held in the spring at Alexandria Medical Park. The gazebo was decked out in blues and whites. They both wore black suits with matching sapphire cummerbunds and ties. Rick had been Daryl's best man and Maggie was Paul's best lady. Carol had helped Ava walk down the aisle with the ring pillow in her hands. The ceremony had been beautiful and brought tears to everyone's eyes. The reception had been even better with music, dancing and plenty of delicious food. Hunter didn't leave Ava's side, keeping close to her and letting her nap on him when she got tired. 

Max had passed earlier in the year. Paul had been devastated to lose his dearest companion, but Max had been suffering for years from arthritis and failing kidneys. Hunter was confused for several days, searching around the house and backyard for the Husky. He barely touched his food or water, but when Ava began crawling around, he quickly recovered and kept an eye on the little girl. They had lost a member of their family, and he would be dearly missed. 

Ava was to spend a week with Maggie and her soon-to-be husband, Glenn. She was happy to watch over the little girl as they had their own baby on the way. Ava would be good practice for them. Daryl and Paul cuddled and kissed the girl goodbye after the reception ended. They tried to get Hunter into the truck, but he refused to leave Ava's side, so Maggie and Glenn welcomed him into their car. Daryl promised they would drop by in the morning with Hunter's food and some toys for him to chew on. 

The presents were carried from the truck and into the house, but they were both too tired to open them right away, so they were piled into the sitting room. Daryl promptly flopped down on the couch and kicked his shoes off. He stretched his arms above his head with a groan, grunting when Paul suddenly climbed into his lap. The doctor grinned up at him, hands going to the baker's hips. 

“Hey there...” 

Paul chuckled and leaned down to kiss him. “Hey... come here often?”

“Mmn... when I can... I'm a busy man...” He tilted his head back as Paul's lips traveled down his neck. 

“Really?” His hands slid up Daryl's chest and pushed the suit jacket off, and then started on his tie. “Too busy for me?”

Daryl groaned. “Nah... always got time for you.” 

The tie came off, followed by the cummerbund and then his shirt. Paul kissed down his chest, stopping at each nipple to give them attention before continuing lower. He slid off the couch and pushed Daryl's legs apart. The doctor's slacks were unbuttoned, the zipper lowered and the flaps pushed apart. He groaned as he breathed in the heady scent of something purely Daryl. He felt a hand slide through his hair and looked up at the doctor. He was a sight to see, bare chested, hair a mess from Paul's hand and cheeks flushed with arousal. 

He pulled the doctor's pants off and kissed up each thigh, adding little nips here and there. Daryl sighed and moaned softly, legs spreading further apart the higher up Paul's lips traveled. Paul's tongue laved up Daryl's sac and the man arched, fingers tightening in Paul's hair. His tongue continued on up Daryl's cock and his lips wrapped around the head. The baker moaned, sucking and bobbing his head. Daryl's hips twitched and his cock pulsed with need. 

“Fuck, baby... feels so good.”

Paul moaned at the words and doubled his efforts to please his husband. He pushed Daryl's thighs up, directing the man to bends his knees, feet planted on the couch. He lifted off the hard cock and licked his lips. Daryl was flushed, eyes dark and lips parted as he panted for breath. He felt vulnerable, spread so wide open in front of his husband, but the way Paul was looking at him only served to heighten his arousal. 

“This for me?” Paul whispered, leaning forward to lick a line across Daryl's hole. It twitched and winked at him

Daryl groaned. “Fuck... you know it is.”

“Mmn... best wedding present ever.” He leaned forward, burying his face between Daryl's legs as his tongue licked and pressed against that sweet hole. 

Daryl bucked and moaned, head tilted back and hands threading and clenching in Paul's hair. His husband tasted so good. Paul groaned, he teased and played with Daryl's hole, pressing in deep and pulling out only to push back in and wiggle his tongue around. His stubble scratched and rubbed Daryl's cheeks, making them sensitive and raw. Fingers joined in on the fun, pressing in and spreading Daryl open so his tongue could get in deeper. His fingers found Daryl's prostate and rubbed against it. 

“Paul! Paul, please!”

Paul licked up to his sac and suckled them in. 

“Paul! 'm gonna cum!”

The baker pushed in a third finger and sucked the head of his husband's cock in, rubbing and torturing his prostate mercilessly. Daryl arched his back and bucked his hips, releasing into the baker's mouth. Paul moaned, swallowing the cum down eagerly. He lifted his head and licked his lips. He kept his fingers in his husband, spreading him open more while he leaned up and kissed Daryl, sharing his taste with him. 

Daryl groaned and pulled him close. Their kiss was dirty and so very arousing. When Paul pulled away to breathe, Daryl's hands went for his clothes. He shoved the baker's jacket off and yanked the tie undone. Paul unbuttoned the shirt and pulled it off, tossing it somewhere behind him. Daryl pulled him into another kiss, both their hands going for his pants. Their tongues rubbed and rolled together, a strand of saliva connecting them when Paul leaned back to push his slacks and boxers off. He reached between the couch cushions for the lube they kept hidden there. 

The bottle was unscrewed and a bit poured into Paul's hand. He spread some of it across Daryl's hole while the rest covered his cock. Daryl scooted back on the couch some to make room for Paul. The baker climbed up between Daryl's legs, pulling them up on his shoulders. Daryl groaned as the head pushed in past the rim and sank deeper and deeper inside. Paul panted heavily and tilted his head back. It always felt so wonderful inside Daryl. 

They paused so they could both catch their breath, hands sliding over sweaty skin and lips meeting for gentle kisses. Paul started rocking his hips slowly, pulling out a bit before grinding back into Daryl. Daryl moaned softly, grinding his own hips up into the baker's. The pleasure became overwhelming and Paul started slamming into Daryl, face buried in the doctor's neck. The doctor's moans grew louder. His fingers latched onto Paul's hair. His prostate was throbbing and his cock was filling again, growing hard and pulsing. 

“Daryl... fuck, baby... I'm not gonna last long!” He dug his nails into Daryl's hips. Daryl was all around him; on his tongue, his scent surrounded him, his skin sweaty and flushed from pleasure. All of it was Paul's doing. 

“M-Me neither.” Daryl groaned. He'd already cum once. He was surprised he even managed to get hard again so fast. It was all because of Paul. He could feel the burn on his cheeks from Paul's stubble. He could smell the lingering scent off coffee beans that the baker always seemed to carry. 

Paul's hips stuttered, his rhythm becoming irregular as he was pushed over the edge. His cock pulsed and twitched inside Daryl, spilling out spurts of cum to coat the doctor's inside. Daryl arched and screamed out his own release, covering his stomach. They groaned together, nuzzling and kissing lovingly. Paul pulled out gently and knelt down, licking any cum that slipped out from Daryl's hole. The doctor grunted from the sensitivity and swatted Paul away after a few licks. 

The baker chuckled and helped his husband off the couch. They moved up the stairs and to their room. They took a warm shower, where Paul once again teased Daryl's sensitive hole with his fingers. His younger lover had quite the stamina when it came to sex, and Daryl loved it. Paul pushed his hard cock in, pinning Daryl to the shower wall and thrusting in hard and deep. The doctor was unable to get hard again, but he could still feel the pleasure of having his husband inside. He shivered and moaned, scratching against the tiled wall. Paul panted and moaned against Daryl's shoulder, thrusting once more and releasing into Daryl's sloppy hole again. He pulled out, laying a kiss to the doctor's shoulder. 

“Yer insatiable...” Daryl mumbled. 

Paul chuckled, rubbing a hand along the doctor's back soothingly. “Only for you.” He helped the doctor get cleaned and dried before they cuddled together in bed. They had an early flight in the morning for their honeymoon in Hawaii. They nuzzled and whispered to each other, basking in the after glow of their love making. The smell of coffee and Daryl's aftershave surrounded them and lulled them to sleep. Their future looked bright. They would have ups and down, but as long as they had each other and their family, they would face it head on.


End file.
